La Persona más Importante
by Chui Riza
Summary: Rin y Len son gemelos que han compartido juntos toda su infancia. Cuando ambos entran en la adolescencia y empiezan a interesarse por otras personas, los celos los confunden: ¿es sólo amor fraternal el que sienten? RinxLen.
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Rin permaneció de pie frente al espejo durante un momento, y luego se giró sobre sí misma para observar su cuerpo desde otro ángulo. Jaló un poco de una de las mangas de su camisa nueva y se volvió a mirar. El corto cabello rubio se balanceaba con rapidez cada vez que ella giraba la cabeza. Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre uno y otro pie para comprobar la talla de sus pantalones.

Miku, su mejor amiga, la observaba en silencio, pero sonriente, sentada en el borde de la cama. Rin le había pedido que volvieran juntas del colegio para mostrarle la nueva ropa que se había comprado. Aunque durante el día su amiga solía llevar el larguísimo cabello atado en dos coletas altas, al llegar a su casa se lo había dejado suelto, y en ese momento caían sobre su espalda y a los costados de su rostro finísimos y sedosos mechones de pelo. Rin evitaba mirarla a través del espejo: se sentía un poco intimidada por su belleza.

-Me quedan muy bien, ¿no? -preguntó, seria.

-La verdad es que sí, te quedan muy bien... Pero no seas tan fanfarrona -rió Miku. Apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano y siguió:- ¿Ya le preguntaste a Len qué le parecen?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Los pantalones nuevos? ¿Estás loca? Es un chico, no entiende de estas cosas -Rin dejó escapar una risita inocente.

-Pero nunca está de más tener la opinión de un muchacho. Sobretodo si piensas usar esa ropa para los festivales del colegio... Donde Kaito puede verte.

La chica que había estado observándose al espejo se giró mientras reía animadamente.

-¡Como si con eso pudiera llamar su atención!

-¿Pero no es por eso que me hiciste venir? ¿No es por él que te preocupas por cómo luces? Aunque, bueno, es obvio que si estás cerca de mí él nunca te va a ver, pero quizás si estás sola... -Miku movió la mano como quitándole importancia mientras adoptaba una expresión petulante, y ambas rieron juntas.

-No es sólo por Kaito... Es normal que una chica quiera verse linda, ¿o no? -después de una pausa y un suspiro, continuó:- ¡Es tan lindo! Si tan sólo no fuera tan... Indiferente...

-Creo que si no lo fuera no le gustaría a tantas chicas. Además es bastante mayor que nosotras, no estaría bien que se anduviera fijando abiertamente en mujeres de nuestra edad –suspiró-. Es tan lindo -agregó en el mismo tono en que lo había hecho su amiga.

Kaito era el chico más popular del colegio. Era alto, con el cabello corto, que hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos azules. Le gustaba a absolutamente todas las chicas, a pesar de que nunca le dirigía la palabra a ninguna de ellas. Como generalmente sucede con esta clase de chicos, daba la sensación de que todo lo que hacía le salía bien: era excelente en deportes, tenía calificaciones perfectas, e incluso era popular con los varones más jóvenes, que lo admiraban como modelo a seguir. Estaba varios cursos por encima de Miku y Rin, lo cual lo volvía todavía más atractivo para las chicas de su clase.

En realidad, él era sólo un amor platónico para las muchachas. Rin no pensaba que pudiera tener una oportunidad con él, pero daba un tema de qué hablar en las reuniones de chicas, y en el tiempo libre que pasaba con su amiga Miku.

-Adivina quién va a ser igual de popular que Kaito cuando tenga la edad adecuada -la muchacha de ojos verdes inclinó la cabeza, con una expresión maliciosa en el rostro.

-¿Quién?

-Tu hermano.

-¿Len? -Rin lanzó una carcajada sonora- Len no es popular con las chicas, es demasiado extraño. Siempre está encerrado en sus asuntos.

-Igual que Kaito.

-Pero es diferente. Kaito es alto... Tiene esos hermosos ojos azules...

-A mí me parece que muchas chicas pueden encontrar a Len atractivo.

La expresión de Rin cambió por un momento, y le pareció que Miku hablaba en un tono muy extraño. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo, aunque no sabía qué, cuando su amiga la interrumpió:

-¡De todos modos ni pienses que voy a dejar que te quedes con Kaito!

Se echaron a reír juntas. Rin siempre había pensado que Miku Hatsune era mucho más atractiva que ella. Como tenía el cabello tan largo, podía acomodarlo de la manera que quisiera, y siempre le quedaba bien. Era un poco más alta y estilizada que ella: su figura era más la de una adulta que la de una niña, a diferencia de la de Rin. Sin embargo, nada de esto la preocupaba: Miku era su mejor amiga, siempre había estado a su lado, y jamás haría nada para molestarla. Le gustaba Kaito, pero ¿a qué chica no? Y si alguna vez Kaito le prestaba atención, Rin estaría feliz por su amiga, después de todo, era sólo un amor platónico de la secundaria.

-¡Pero mira la hora! ¡Es tardísimo!

-Te abro la puerta entonces –dijo Rin, y procedió a tomar el llavero con forma de dos corazones que había sobre la cama.

Miku se incorporó y ambas salieron de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Al pasar por la sala de estar se percataron de la presencia de Len, el hermano gemelo de Rin, frente al televisor.

-¡Oh! ¿Cuándo llegaste? –exclamó su hermana al verlo, a modo de saludo- No te escuché entrar.

El sillón sobre el que estaba recostado daba la espalda al sitio por donde estaban pasando las dos chicas, de modo que Len giró un poco la cabeza para dirigirle una sonrisa a Rin. Miku había permanecido en silencio, observando lo informales que eran los gemelos en su tratamiento mutuo.

-Hola, Miku –la saludó Len al verla. Los mechones de cabello rubio que caían sobre su rostro se movieron a un lado cuando ladeó la cabeza para esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Hola, Len! –respondió ella, saliendo de repente de su ensimismamiento y sonrojándose un poco.

Luego, Rin la despidió en la entrada y la saludó con la mano mientras Miku tomaba el camino hacia su casa, que quedaba a escasas tres cuadras de distancia. La joven cerró la puerta principal y se dirigió a la sala de estar, en donde se recostó en el sillón al lado de su hermano. Permanecieron en silencio mirando la televisión durante varios minutos, cuando Rin interrumpió la calma:

-¿Por qué crees que a las chicas les gustan los chicos distantes?

Len giró la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y se echó a reír de repente. Ella se sonrojó un poco ante su reacción, pero su hermano le contestó enseguida:

-¿Cómo voy a saber eso? ¡No soy una chica!

-¿Pero nunca te preguntaste cómo podrías hacer para gustarle a una?

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos con expresión pensativa. Frunció los labios. Luego volvió a sonreír y se giró hacia su hermana:

-La verdad es que no -su mueca de simpatía dejaba a la vista sus dientes blancos-. Creo que nunca encontré a una chica que pudiera ver de esa manera.

-¿Crees que Miku es bonita?

-¿Qué? Ah… Sí, es bonita. Supongo. Es una chica muy popular, ¿no?

-¿Crees que es más linda que yo?

Len se volteó a mirarla, y luego dirigió su mirada al techo, pensativo. Sin apartarla de esa posición, opinó:

-Son dos clases de belleza muy diferentes.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Significa que las dos son lindas, pero cada una a su manera.

-¿De qué manera?

-Bueno… Ella es un poco más delgada y alta, es más parecida al estereotipo de chicas que se consideran atractivas por la mayoría. Por tu parte, pareces más joven que la edad que tienes, y tu contextura es más pequeña en general. Tú luces más tierna, eres la clase de mujer que provoca que un chico quiera protegerla.

Rin emitió un gruñido y recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldar del sillón.

-¿En cuál de los dos tipos se fijan más? Los chicos, quiero decir.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

-Por nada –respondió ella, agitando enérgicamente la cabeza en forma de negación. Luego, sonrió-. ¿Y cuál de los dos tipos te gusta más a ti?

-¿A mí? A mí… me gusta más tu tipo –sonrió él, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana.

Rin reaccionó esbozando una gran sonrisa. Aunque eran gemelos, su hermano siempre se había comportado protector con ella, por lo que muchas veces a Rin le daba la sensación de ser menor que él. Siempre podía contar con que Len la haría sentir mejor y la consolaría en cualquier situación. Se sentía muy segura teniéndolo a su lado.

-Len -él hizo un sonido para hacerle entender que la estaba escuchando-, estoy muy feliz de que seas mi hermano. Gracias.

Su gemelo la miró y de nuevo sonrió ampliamente.

-Tonta –le dijo, y repitió el movimiento de su mano sobre la cabeza de ella. Ambos rieron con inocente felicidad.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Rin jugueteaba haciendo nudos en su cabello mientra la clase pasaba aburrida y lentamente. Giró para observar a su hermano, que se sentaba en el lugar a su izquierda. Len tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano, mientras con la otra dibujaba notas musicales sobre su hoja de apuntes, que estaba casi vacía. Rin detuvo la vista en el rostro del muchacho. Su hermano tenía rasgos delicados, casi femeninos, similares a los de ella, y profundos ojos azules. Pero el cabello hacía la gran diferencia: en general, desalineado, con una pequeña coleta alta, lo hacía lucir mucho más masculino.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Len tenía algunas admiradoras, aunque él no lo sabía. Varias de las amigas de Rin le habían confesado a ella que fantaseaban con su gemelo, pero ninguna se le había declarado. Todos ellos –Len y las amigas de Rin- recién habían entrado en la etapa en la que comenzarían a buscar relaciones sentimentales con otras personas. Era posible que, tal y como había dicho Miku, las declaraciones de las chicas a su hermano no tardaran en llegar, pensó.

Finalmente, el timbre indicó el comienzo de la hora del almuerzo. Rin se incorporó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Miku. Len y ella almorzaban juntos sólo cuando se cruzaban en el camino o cuando salían del aula conversando, e inconscientemente caminaban juntos hasta el sitio donde podrían comer. En otro caso, él almorzaba con sus amigos, igual que Rin lo hacía por su lado. Eran gemelos, pero gradualmente con la edad se habían distanciado para que cada uno pudiera tener su vida y sus amistades aparte del otro. Era algo normal, ¿verdad? Que los hermanos buscaran independizarse un poco más de su gemelo, aunque sabían que siempre serían más unidos que ninguna de las amistades que pudieran tener.

Miku y ella salieron charlando alegremente del aula. Rin sostenía una pila de cuadernos mientras caminaba al lado de su amiga, y al estar ambas entretenidas en su diálogo ninguna notó a la otra persona que se acercaba por el pasillo en sentido opuesto. Rin colisionó contra alguien, de frente, con mucha fuerza, y cayó sentada al suelo, dejando caer sus cuadernos, que desprendieron hojas en todas direcciones.

-¡Perdón! –exclamó antes de abrir los ojos- ¡Es mi culpa! Iba distraída y…

Alguien le extendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Rin abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a un muchacho alto de gigantescos ojos azules. Eran muy lindo, pero eso era algo que ya sabía de antes, aunque de todos modos ella enrojeció completamente ante la sorpresa. Era Kaito.

-Está bien, yo también venía distraído –replicó él serio, casi indiferentemente, y movió los dedos de la mano extendida para indicarle a ella que la tomara.

-Voy a adelantarme, Rin –dijo Miku, haciendo que su amiga volviera a la realidad. Sin esperar respuesta, se alejó con una gran sonrisa, a paso acelerado.

Rin tomó la mano que Kaito le había ofrecido, pero la soltó apenas estuvo de pie. Luego se inclinó y comenzó a recoger los papeles que permanecían desperdigados por el suelo. El muchacho la imitó, ordenando las páginas en una mano, mientras con la otra se estiraba a recoger los cuadernos que estaban más cerca.

-Lo siento… -murmuró ella, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Se incorporó- Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

-Son muchos cuadernos para una chica tan pequeña –Kaito levantó una ceja-. ¿Te molesta si te ayudo a llevarlos por un momento?

-N-no… -respondió, incapaz de proferir otra palabra, y apretó los cuadernos que ya llevaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

Caminaron en silencio unos metros. La bufanda azul del chico se movía al ritmo de su paso, que había aminorado para igualar el de Rin.

-Mi nombre es Kaito.

-Kaito… -repitió ella, como si no lo supiera. Hasta el momento, no había trastabillado diciendo alguna estupidez que la delatara. En realidad tampoco había dicho nada en absoluto- Soy Rin, Rin Kagamine.

-Rin –repitió él esta vez, aún sin sonreír-. En verdad estos libros están pesados, querría ayudarte a llevarlos después del colegio. Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa para aliviarte la carga.

-¿Eh? –la muchacha se detuvo y lo observó, perpleja.

-Si no te molesta, por supuesto.

-N-no… -de nuevo fue lo único que pudo articular.

-De acuerdo -se volteó él una vez estuvieron frente al casillero de Rin-, te espero a la salida, afuera de la cancha de baloncesto.

-S-sí…

-Adiós.

Kaito se alejó en silencio, y dejándola en el medio del pasillo, totalmente desconcertada y con un montón de pensamientos confusos. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Kaito, el chico más popular del colegio, acababa de invitarla a salir? Bueno, no, pero se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta su casa, y eso era un gran comienzo, ¿no? ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿En qué momento…? ¿Pero si…?

Caminó hasta el sitio donde regularmente se encontraba con Miku para almorzar. Al verla, su amiga se incorporó del banco donde estaba y corrió hacia ella emitiendo un agudo grito de euforia. Cuando llegó a su lado, tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas y las apretó con fuerza mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

-¡No puedo creer que Kaito te dirigió la palabra! ¡Cuéntame qué más te dijo! ¿Se presentó? ¿O se fue sin decirte nada más? Porque eso sería un poco grosero de su parte…

-No… Yo… Él… Se ofreció a acompañarme… ¿a casa? –la última parte de su oración pareció terminar con un signo de pregunta.

Se sentaron y Rin le contó los detalles del escaso diálogo que había mantenido con Kaito. La emoción de Miku no decayó en ningún momento a lo largo del relato, y cuando su amiga finalmente terminó de narrárselo, la felicitó y le dio algunos consejos sobre cómo actuar frente a los chicos. Miku había salido con muchachos en algunas ocasiones, y como en general podía mantener la mente en frío, no le costaba actuar como era debido frente a ellos sin quedar en ridículo.

-¡No voy a poder! -protestó Rin.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Permanecer tranquila y distante como haces tú, Miku! En realidad yo no soy tan linda, y es posible que Kaito se esté acercando a mí para obtener información sobre ti.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Miku rió con calma- ¿Por qué estaría más interesado en mí? Ya te dije que eres muy linda. Además... -dejó la frase colgando, y su mirada se volvió un poco más triste.

-¿Además qué? -la presionó Rin.

-Además, es muy fácil actuar distante y desinteresada cuando ninguno de los chicos con los que sales es el que en realidad quieres.

-Miku... -comenzó su amiga, un poco sorprendida por la declaración.

Sacudió la cabeza y golpeo con ánimo ambas manos sobre las rodillas:

-¡Bueno! ¡Lo importante es que esto es casi una cita! -sonrió ampliamente, y Rin correspondió su ánimo al verla volver a ser la Miku de siempre.

No fue hasta que estuvo cerca de la cancha de baloncesto que se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, ella no volvía a su casa con la misma cantidad de libros que había dejado caer al chocarse con Kaito, sino que la mayoría de sus cuadernos quedaban en su casillero tras terminar el día en el colegio. Se preguntó qué diría el muchacho al ver que ella había aceptado una ayuda que no necesitaba. Quizás después de todo él sólo se había ofrecido por educación, y no estaba interesado en tener una cita con ella. En ese caso, posiblemente al verla diría algo como: "¿En serio no puedes cargar esa pequeña mochila por ti misma?", o tal vez: "Perdón, recordé que tenía algo importante que hacer y tengo que volver a mi casa".

Rin se acercaba con la mirada baja, sopesando todas las posibles situaciones que podrían sucederse en los próximos minutos. Cuando vio a Kaito apoyado en el enrejado de la cancha, de brazos cruzados y observándola venir sólo por el rabillo del ojo, deseó que el chico fuera un poco, aunque sea un poco, más demostrativo y predecible.

-¿Recién terminan tus clases? -inquirió él cuando ella estaba a pocos metros. Rin asintió con la cabeza.

-P-perdón... ¿te hice esperar mucho?

-En realidad, no. Además, yo me había ofrecido a esperarte.

Ella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, apretando los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que su propia actitud había cambiado, y de lo poco que conocía esa nueva personalidad tímida suya.

-¿Me permites tu mochila?

-Claro -respondió ella, descolgándola del hombro. Cuando levantó la mirada para alcanzársela a Kaito, vio que las comisuras de los labios de éste estaban tensadas, dibujando una leve y delicada sonrisa.

-¿Hacia dónde queda tu casa?

-En aquella dirección -señaló la chica, obligándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

-OK.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que abandonaron los terrenos de la escuela. Entonces, Kaito se volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior, y comenzó a preguntarle sobre sus pasatiempos. Después de que Rin respondiera secamente un par de interrogantes, el muchacho hizo una pausa y luego dijo:

-No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?

-¡N-no! ¡No es eso! Es que yo...

-¿Estás nerviosa?

Ella giró un poco la cabeza en dirección opuesta y asintió. Estaba preparada para algo así. El muchacho que caminaba a su lado era Kaito, el chico más lindo del colegio, a quien por supuesto muchísimas chicas se habían declarado. Estaba segura de que él era consciente del efecto que causaba en Rin, igual que en las demás mujeres.

Kaito rió por lo bajo, y ella supuso que hasta allí habían llegado todas esas ideas locas de que tenía posibilidades con él. A ningún chico le gustaban las mujeres que se le presentaban servidas en bandeja de plata. Si en algún momento él había sentido interés por ella, probablemente acababa de perderlo todo.

-A decir verdad, yo también estoy un poco nervioso -la chica se giró, genuinamente sorprendida-. En realidad -continuó él-, yo no suelo hablar tanto -hizo una pausa, como si dudara de decir lo próximo-. De hecho, Rin, hace bastante tiempo tenía ganas de saber tu nombre.

Un rubor hirviente ascendió por las orejas de la muchacha. Esperó que él continuara hablando, pero no lo hizo. En realidad, Kaito estaba evaluando su reacción. De pronto, decidió que era momento de dejar de suponer cosas y empezar a actuar. ¿Qué podía perder si intentaba ser ella misma y lo presionaba un poco más?

-¿Por qué querías saber mi nombre?

-Te he visto varias veces en el colegio. Creo que eres muy linda -se hizo un silencio incómodo que él decidió romper:- ¡Me gustas!

Y se detuvo en la vereda.

Sin pensarlo, Rin también cesó su paso. Lo miró, esta vez más segura de sí misma, estudiando la expresión del chico. Que Kaito se estuviera burlando de ella era una posibilidad, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que algo así la hiciera sentir mal en el futuro. Por otro lado, también era posible que él estuviera interesado de verdad. Frunció un poco el entrecejo sin darse cuenta.

Kaito la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Por un momento, Rin se sintió llena de energía, dispuesta a responderle: "No sé si estás jugando conmigo o no, pero la realidad es que a mí también me gustas". Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca para decir esas palabras, no emitió ningún sonido. Se dio cuenta entonces de que ese golpe de valentía había sido fugaz. En realidad, estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza, sin saber qué hacer. No era sorprendente, ya que era la primera vez que un chico se le declaraba.

-Y-yo... -empezó, antes de sentir la mano de él sobre su hombro.

Sintió un leve tirón hacia delante, y lo siguiente que supo fue que sus labios estaban pegados a la suave boca de Kaito.

Él había cerrado los ojos, y Rin permaneció inmóvil sin corresponder su beso. Unos segundos después, el muchacho se apartó con suavidad y la miró a los ojos. No había rubor en sus mejillas, no parecía arrepentido por lo que acababa de hacer. Aunque ése había sido el primer beso de Rin, parecía estar muy lejos de ser el primero de Kaito. Sin embargo, su expresión parecía sincera cuando dijo:

-Por favor, sal conmigo.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Había pasado una semana desde que Kaito y ella habían tenido su primer encuentro fuera del colegio. No había hablado sobre su nueva relación con nadie excepto Miku, quien se mostraba no sólo dispuesta, sino también muy emocionada de escuchar con todo detalle cómo Rin le relataba las conversaciones y escenas que había mantenido con el muchacho. Ninguno de los dos miembros de la pareja había mencionado nada sobre establecer una relación seria o un noviazgo –aún era muy pronto para eso-, y sin embargo, los últimos dos días Kaito la había esperado en la entrada del colegio, sólo para acompañarla el último trecho hasta el edificio, por lo que muchas personas los habían visto juntos, y en el instituto comenzaban a circular rumores sobre ellos. No era nada sorprendente, dada la popularidad de Kaito y las diferentes apariencias de ambos: aunque la diferencia de edad era de sólo dos años, Rin era muy baja y menuda, con un porte principalmente infantil, mientras que el chico era muy alto, con una expresión seria que le otorgaba aún más madurez a su aspecto.

Len y Rin hacían juntos a pie el recorrido hacia el colegio, pero solían separarse en cuanto alguno de los dos se cruzaba con un amigo propio en el camino. Como consecuencia –y por suerte, pensaba Rin-, Len no había visto a Kaito esperando a su hermana antes de entrar los últimos dos días. Era el primer encuentro que la chica tenía con un hombre que no fuera su hermano: nunca había tenido otro amigo varón aparte de Len, principalmente por lo protector y receloso de su gemelo, y mucho menos había estado saliendo con alguien. Después de todo, el beso que le había dado Kaito la semana anterior había sido el primero para ella.

Ése día, en su caminata hacia el instituto, Len notó a su hermana más impaciente de lo normal. Tenían un examen menor, y no habían invertido tanto tiempo en prepararse para eso, así que atribuyó a eso su nerviosismo. Poco antes de llegar, se encontraron con uno de sus amigos cercanos que tomaba el mismo camino que ellos todas las mañanas. Len se detuvo por un momento a saludar, y aminoró el paso para adaptarlo al ritmo del otro muchacho, y así poder conversar un momento antes del comienzo de las clases.

-¡Ah! ¡Len! –de repente Rin se dirigió a él- Voy a adelantarme un poco, tengo algo que… -sonrió levemente y se alejó al trote.

-¿Qué le pasa hoy? –preguntó confundido el gemelo varón.

-Debe ser por Kaito –propuso su compañero.

-¿Kaito?

Ése día no había sido la excepción: allí estaba él, de pie frente al colegio, con su característica expresión fría, esperándola. "En verdad es muy lindo", pensó Rin, no pudiendo evitar que su rostro se tornara rojo al instante. Cuando Kaito se percató de su cercanía, cambió de postura y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual causó que el sonrojo en el rostro de la chica se intensificara hasta el punto de arderle la cara.

-Hola –la saludó él cuando la tuvo cerca, y mientras ella permanecía de pie, el muchacho aproximó su rostro y la besó en la frente. Rin se sorprendió por la calidad del saludo, y retrocedió un paso-. Perdón –el chico abrió los ojos, preocupado-, ¿te molesta que haga eso?

-N…no, sólo… me tomaste por sorpresa –sonrió ella, deseando que el ardor de su rostro desapareciera de una vez.

-Perdón –repitió el otro-. Pensaba tomarte de la mano hasta que entráramos al colegio, pero si lo prefieres esperaré a que tú decidas tomármela a mí.

Rin bajó la mirada, y extendió una mano temblorosa hacia la manga del uniforme de Kaito. Sabía que el calor de su contacto iba a ser demasiado para ella, pero se aferró con fuerza al traje de él en reemplazo, y el chico sonrió ampliamente. Sin decir nada, se dirigieron hacia el edificio: Kaito aminoraba el paso para sincronizar su velocidad con la de ella, y Rin continuaba aferrando la manga de su uniforme con los ojos clavados en el suelo, evitando las miradas celosas de todas las otras chicas.

-Hoy también te acompaño a tu casa –le dijo el muchacho a modo de saludo cuando entraron, y cada uno se dirigió a su aula para el comienzo de las clases.

Como siempre, la clase de matemática transcurría lentamente mientras los pensamientos de Rin divagaban por diversos temas ajenos a la asignatura. Sólo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando un pequeño bollo de papel aterrizó sobre su pupitre, volteó para ver quién lo había arrojado: era de Miku. Lo abrió con cuidado, escondiéndolo del profesor y leyó la inconfundible letra prolija de su amiga: "Tengo algo importante que decirte a la hora del almuerzo". Rin se giró sobre el banco y asintió con la cabeza a su amiga para hacerle saber que la esperaría para que hablaran de sea lo que fuere que se tratase.

Al voltear para volver a su posición anterior, se encontró con la mirada de su hermano, que la observaba fijamente desde el banco más próximo, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Tenía una expresión pensativa en el rostro, como si estuviera intentando descifrar una fórmula escrita en el rostro de su gemela. Rin simuló estar prestando atención a lo que el profesor decía, y clavó sus ojos en la pizarra. Sin embargo, su hermano sostuvo la misma posición por varios minutos hasta que pareció distraerse con otros pensamientos.

Cuando el timbre anunció la hora del almuerzo, Rin Kagamine se levantó atropelladamente de su asiento: la curiosidad de saber qué era aquello de lo que Miku necesitaba hablar con urgencia la estaba carcomiendo. Se dirigió a paso acelerado hacia el banco de su amiga, cuando alguien la sostuvo por el brazo.

-¿Puedo hablarte un momento? –le dijo Len en voz baja. Su expresión era seria.

Miku la estaba observando, así que Rin tuvo que disculparse con ella y decirle que la esperara en el sitio donde almorzaban siempre, que la alcanzaría en un rato. Len y ella abandonaron el aula en silencio, y el muchacho la condujo hasta un espacio del edificio donde por el momento no transitaba la gente. Él se dejó caer casualmente contra la pared, de modo que ambos quedaron mirando en la misma dirección, sin contacto visual, él sentado en el suelo, y ella, nerviosa, de pie, acariciándose las manos: se daba una idea de qué se trataba todo eso.

-Así que… –carraspeó Len. Rin se volteó a mirarlo por un momento, y luego regresó a su posición anterior- Rin –su tono de voz se tornó grave-, soy tu hermano gemelo, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

Ella sabía cuál era el tema que iban a tratar en esa conversación, pero el hecho de que Len hubiera comenzado con una introducción como ésa le indicó que se estaba tomando las cosas con calma, y la animó a mirarlo nuevamente, esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por supuesto –dijo ella, más emocionada.

Len le devolvió una sonrisa pero no dijo nada. Estaba esperando que su hermana dijera lo que –él consideraba- le correspondía saber, sin necesidad de preguntar.

-Len, yo… -comenzó ella, y de repente se sintió impaciente. Nunca se había planteado la idea de qué sucedería cuando ambos hermanos comenzaran a establecer esta clase de relaciones, a esta edad. ¿Su hermano querría seguir siendo su mejor amigo y confidente? ¿El pasar tiempo con otras personas podía llegar a desgastar la confianza mutua que ellos se tenían? ¿Qué iba a suceder si Kaito y Len no se agradaban? Ella no estaba dispuesta a poner a nadie antes que a su hermano, pero eso era algo circunstancial…- Estoy saliendo con alguien –soltó por fin.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

-Una semana, pero...

-Sé que es algo mayor que tú.

-Sí, lo es. Len, yo…

Un montón de recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza: entre ellos, una ocasión en la que los gemelos habían visto una de esas clásicas películas románticas, y a modo de juego habían decidido besarse en los labios como lo hacía la gente adulta en el filme. Cuando sus padres se enteraron, los castigaron sin cena en habitaciones separadas para que tampoco pudieran jugar antes de irse a dormir. Ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad, su primer beso había sido con su hermano –sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en las grandes diferencias que había entre ese beso con su infantil gemelo, y el primer beso con Kaito-. También recordó el momento no muy lejano –no habría ocurrido más que dos o tres años atrás- en el que se habían prometido que se confiarían todos sus secretos, particularmente…

-Kaito y yo… Ya nos hemos besado.

Le pareció que la expresión de su hermano se deformaba, sólo por un instante, sólo por una fracción de segundo casi imperceptible, y luego volvía a la normalidad.

-Me alegra que me lo hayas contado –sonrió finalmente. Luego le sucedió un momento de silencio, y prosiguió-. Pero, Rin, si ese chico te llega a hacer algo…, si alguna vez te hace sentir mal o te hace llorar, yo…

No terminó la frase, pero la miró a los ojos por un momento que pareció una eternidad. Finalmente su rostro se relajó y le volvió a sonreír.

Rin no pudo contenerse y, arrodillándose frente a su hermano, lo rodeó con los brazos, llena de emoción.

-Gracias, Len –el sentimiento era tan desbordante que le costaba contener las lágrimas.

El gemelo permaneció con los brazos colgando a los lados del cuerpo unos instantes, y luego, lentamente, los alzó para corresponder el abrazo de su hermana. Cuando la demostración de afecto se disolvió, Rin se incorporó y luego de disculparse se dirigió a encontrarse con Miku.

Tuvo que subir las escaleras apresuradamente, puesto que la conversación con Len había tomado un poco más de lo que suponía, y no le gustaba dejar a su amiga esperando. La encontró sentada en el sitio donde siempre almorzaban, mirando fijamente sus pies. Cuando la escuchó llegar, levantó la mirada y su rostro se iluminó.

-Perdón, Miku, tardé un poco más de lo que suponía.

-No hay cuidado –sonrió ella, haciéndole un espacio a su lado.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?

-¿Estuviste hablando con Len? ¿Le dijiste lo de Kaito? –Miku parecía estar evadiendo el tema.

-Sí, lo tomó muy bien –asintió Rin con energía.

-Nunca voy a dejar de sorprenderme de lo bien que se llevan a pesar de ser hermanos.

La más pequeña de ellas permaneció en silencio observando a su amiga, esperando que comenzara a hablar sobre aquello que le causaba inquietud, pero Miku había vuelto a mirarse los pies y ahora parecía divagar entre sus pensamientos.

-Miku.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? –levantó la vista, sobresaltada.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Sí… -comenzó, como dirigiéndose a sí misma. Suspiró y continuó:- Rin, hay algo que no te he dicho desde que somos amigas. Es un secreto que nadie conoce, no se lo he contado a nadie, pero no puedo guardarlo por más tiempo. Además, tiene que ver contigo, así que creo que eres la primera persona que debe saberlo, porque podría afectarte directamente.

El corazón de Rin aceleró su ritmo como le sucedía siempre que se ponía nerviosa o impaciente. Fuera lo que fuera eso que Miku quería decirle, ésta se estaba tardando demasiado en soltarlo y un montón de ideas horribles sobre de lo que podría tratarse se amontonaron en su mente.

-Rin, hay alguien que me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo –siguió Miku, desviando la mirada.

-¿Eso es? ¿Por qué tardas tanto en decírmelo? ¿Es Kaito? Sé que te parece lindo, y si te molesta que esté saliendo con él…

-No, no, no es eso –negó su amiga con la cabeza-. Rin, eres mi mejor amiga, y yo… yo… quería preguntarte…

-¡Dímelo de una vez!

-Yo… quería preguntarte, si te molestaría que me le declarara a tu hermano.

Len Kagamine recorría el camino de vuelta a su casa arrastrando los pies. Rin le había dicho que no la esperara porque Kaito la acompañaría a casa a la salida del colegio. Era natural que quisiera volverse con su novio antes que con su hermano. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le molestaba. Estaba pensando en algo, algo que había sucedido ese día. Rin le había confesado que había tenido su primer beso con un muchacho del colegio con el que estaba saliendo. ¿Era ésa la causa? ¿El hecho de que Rin hubiera dado su primer beso hacía que él la viera, de repente, menos como una niña y más como una señorita? Porque, si bien no hacía mucho que la había tenido tan cerca por última vez, ese día, el abrazo que le había dado había dejado de sentirse como el de una niña o una hermana… y se había sentido como el de una mujer.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Rin bajó corriendo por la escalera. Len no despegaba los ojos del televisor, aunque por su expresión parecía que no le estaba prestando la menor atención. Su hermana se acercó con una sonrisa, y se paró entre su gemelo y el aparato, con ambas manos en la cintura. Len la observó, interrogante, para luego sonrojarse ante la visión de ella. Rin había recogido su cabello en una pequeña coleta lateral, y tenía un poco de sombra en los ojos, lo cual resaltaba su hermoso color azul. Lucía un vestido beige lleno de volados, muy infantil, al mejor estilo de Rin. Los zapatos negros no hacían más que acentuar lo pequeño de sus pies. Ella era la viva imagen de la inocencia, pero se veía realmente linda.

-¿Cómo estoy? –sonrió ella.

-Bien –respondió Len, apartando la mirada e inclinándose para ver la televisión.

-¿Sólo bien?

-Estás linda.

Rin no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa.

-¿Crees que le guste a Kaito?

-¿Vas a salir con él ahora? –Rin asintió con la cabeza- Supongo que sí, a cualquiera le gustaría –respondió Len, intentando esconder su sonrojo.

-Gracias, hermano –sonrió ella, y se apartó para permitir a su gemelo ver la televisión.

-De todos modos –comenzó de repente su hermano-, no debería ser a mí a quien le preguntaras, ¿por qué no está Miku ayudándote a escoger la ropa que vas a usar?

-Miku está… Está… -Rin bajó el volumen de su voz progresivamente, y fijó sus ojos en una de las ventanas de la sala de estar- ocupada hoy.

Len emitió un gruñido bajo que indicaba que el asunto no le interesaba en absoluto, y siguió viendo la televisión. Rin permaneció de pie observando a su hermano durante unos momentos, quería preguntarle… No, ya lo había molestado momentos antes, mejor dejarlo tranquilo viendo la televisión.

Un rato después, un automóvil se detuvo frente a la puerta principal de la casa e hizo sonar la bocina. Rin se despidió con una sonrisa de su hermano, y salió apresuradamente. Len sintió la urgencia de acompañarla hasta la entrada sólo para que el novio de ella pudiera verle el rostro, para que supiera que había alguien dispuesto a herirlo si le hacía algo a su hermana. Sin embargo, no se movió del sillón, y cuando el sonido del automóvil ya no pudo oírse, apagó la televisión y se dejó caer sobre los almohadones, cerrando los ojos. Se quedó pensando durante varios minutos, ¿cómo iba a afectar la nueva relación de Rin a la que ellos mantenían desde que habían nacido? ¿Su hermana comenzaría a confiarle sus secretos a otro hombre antes que a él de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué era más importante, la pareja o la familia? Finalmente, se quedó dormido.

Lo despertó el sonido del timbre. Abrió los ojos en medio de su confusión, y trastabilló al intentar incorporarse de un salto del sillón. El timbre volvió a sonar. Se apresuró hacia la entrada, acomodando un poco los mechones de cabello de su frente, y abrió la puerta. Era Miku. Llevaba un vestido verde que hacía juego con sus ojos, y tenía el cabello recogido en una única coleta alta, a pesar de que siempre usaba dos para ir al colegio. Su rostro estaba inusualmente sonrojado, y el color se intensificó cuando Len la saludó.

-Hola, Miku –sonrió-. Rin no está ahora, creo que salió con su novio hace un rato –se rió mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca-. Yo me quedé dormido así que no tengo idea de qué hora es, no sé cuándo vuelve tampoco.

-Hola, Len. Yo… -la muchacha tragó saliva- no estoy aquí para ver a Rin.

El chico la observó con confusión.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó ella atropelladamente, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

-Sí, claro… -se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar. Miku se adelantó y caminó hasta la sala de estar sin pedir permiso, y allí se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo. Len la siguió luego de cerrar la puerta de entrada, y se detuvo al ver que ella estaba observándolo de pie.

-Len –empezó la chica, no muy segura-, ¿te parezco atractiva?

-¿Qué? –él reaccionó al instante, pues la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿A qué venía eso? Rin dijo que Miku estaba ocupada ese día. ¿Se habrían peleado y ahora ella intentaba seducirlo para vengarse de su hermana? No la conocía muy bien, sólo habían hablado un par de veces en el colegio. Era amiga de Rin, no de él, después de todo.

-Ah… No, yo… -ella bajó la cabeza bruscamente y el sonrojo subió hasta su cuero cabelludo. Carraspeó un par de veces, y finalmente se decidió por dejar de dar rodeos. Len no era tonto, pero con lo nerviosa que ella estaba podría malinterpretarla si llegaba a hacer otra pregunta como la anterior- ¡Len! –pronunció el nombre en voz alta, y levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos- ¡Tú me gustas!

La confesión no lo tomó desprevenido, pero el chico no pudo responder inmediatamente. Era la primera vez que alguien se le confesaba. Y, sobre todo, quien lo hacía era nada menos que la mejor amiga de su hermana. ¿Rin conocía los sentimientos de Miku y no se los había contado? ¿Estaba de acuerdo con que su amiga quisiera tener una relación con él? Si era así, ¿por qué Miku había aparecido en el momento en que su hermana se encontraba ausente? Como siempre, la prioridad de Len era pensar en su gemela, de modo que antes de considerar una respuesta que darle a la muchacha, le preguntó:

-¿Rin sabe sobre esto?

-Sí… hablé con ella antes de decidirme a confesártelo –Miku estaba un poco desconcertada por descubrir cuál era la principal prioridad de Len en un momento como ése-. Len, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que no te gusto tanto como quisiera, nunca te has fijado en mí y tampoco has intentado llamar mi atención como los otros chicos… Pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, que salieras un tiempo conmigo para ponerme a prueba.

En ese momento, en la mente de Len resonaban las palabras de su hermana: "¿Crees que es más linda que yo?", "¿Y cuál de los dos tipos te gusta más a ti?". Lo que decía Miku era cierto: él nunca se había fijado especialmente en ella. Era la chica más popular del colegio, y llamaba la atención de los muchachos en cualquier lugar donde estuviera. Era linda, pero Len nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que le gustara. De hecho, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que le gustara ninguna chica, después de todo, Rin era una excelente compañía para él, y no quería que una tercera persona se interpusiera en su relación fraternal. No obstante, en esos momentos Rin estaba con su nuevo novio –eso era, pensó, por más que su gemela aún no utilizara ese término-, y probablemente en adelante pasaría más tiempo con el otro chico que con Len. Estaban creciendo, y a ambos les había llegado el momento de salir con otras personas. No podrían permanecer juntos para siempre, ¿verdad?

-¿Len? ¿Qué estás pensando? –lo incitó Miku, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No es que no me gustes –dijo de repente el chico, como si se estuviera disculpando. Luego, hizo una pausa-. Si lo que quieres es una oportunidad, puedo dártela. Quizás comiences a gustarme si te conozco más… Y puede que yo deje de gustarte si me conoces más –rió simpáticamente.

El rostro de Miku se iluminó, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron más por la emoción que por la vergüenza. Rió junto con Len, a pesar de que no creía que el muchacho dejara de gustarle si lo conociera más. Lo que sabía de él a través de las palabras de Rin era más que suficiente: que era protector, muy atento a sus sentimientos, que en general no hablaba mucho pero reía cuando algo lo hacía feliz, que acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana para calmarla cuando ella estaba llorando, que la abrazaba muy fuerte si su gemela se sentía sola… Muchas veces había deseado ser Rin para estar junto a Len de esa manera, y recibir su afecto de esa forma.

Miku avanzó varios pasos hasta quedar de frente y muy cerca al cuerpo del muchacho. Clavó la mirada en el suelo, como hacía siempre que se ponía nerviosa.

-¿Puedo… Puedo abrazarte? –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aunque Len había aceptado salir con ella, no estaba segura de que pudiera llegar a gustarle tanto como ella quería, o de si el chico estaba dispuesto a demostrarle afecto aunque no fueran novios oficialmente.

Len asintió suavemente con la cabeza, y extendió sus brazos para rodear el cuerpo de ella, aunque estaba muy inseguro. No la apretó contra sí mismo, sino que simplemente dejó que sus manos apenas rozaran ese cuerpo extraño que le proporcionaba una nueva experiencia: el contacto con una mujer, un cuerpo que no conocía desde que había nacido, y que tampoco era similar al suyo. Pensó en la última vez que había abrazado a Rin, y había sentido que tocaba a alguien completamente nuevo. La sensación era muy similar.

Luego recordó lo que, el creía, era la razón de que abrazar a su hermana le hubiera causado tal sentimiento: su hermana había tenido su primer beso. Si Len hacía lo mismo, ambos estarían iguales, y esa extraña nueva forma de ver a su pequeña gemela desaparecía. "Tiene que ser así", se convenció a sí mismo. Miku había colocado sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho. Len se apartó lentamente y la miró a los ojos. Realmente, estar cerca de la muchacha no le proporcionaba ningún sentimiento especial, más que la sorpresa de descubrir lo linda que se veía de cerca, pero su pulso no se aceleraba, ni estaba nervioso. Sólo un poco incómodo por la inseguridad que la situación le generaba: el hecho de empezar a salir con una chica que no le gustaba, el abrazar una figura femenina que no pertenecía a su gemela…

¿Iba a besarla? No estaba seguro de si quería hacerlo. Estaba tan cerca del rostro de Miku que podía sentir el calor de su respiración, y podía percibir el pulso acelerado de ella a través de las manos que rozaban su espalda. Si la besaba, sabía que Miku se lo contaría a su hermana, pues era su mejor amiga después de todo. Si no la besaba, estaría renunciando a una nueva experiencia, a la que Rin, por cierto, no se había rehusado.

Mientras dudaba, la chica que tenía frente a él había interpretado las posibles intenciones de Len. Estaba muy nerviosa, y desconocía la reacción que él pudiera tener si ella llevaba la situación un paso más allá, pero estaban tan cerca…, podía sentir su dulce aliento a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Cerró los ojos, se impulsó apenas hacia delante y lo besó.


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Esa mañana, Rin no había ido a golpear la puerta de su habitación para despertarlo, por lo que cuando Len se incorporó de la cama, faltaban diez minutos para el comienzo de las clases. Mientras se colocaba su par de pantalones largos con una mano, se dirigió tropezando hasta la habitación de su hermana, suponiendo que ésta se había quedado dormida –era la primera vez en su vida que no despertaba a Len en la mañana-. Sin embargo, cuando entró sin llamar, encontró el cuarto vacío y la cama revuelta. Buscó con la mirada el bolso que su hermana utilizaba para llevar los apuntes del colegio, pero tampoco estaba.

Sorprendido de que se hubiera marchado sin él, Len terminó de vestirse, colocó su mochila al hombro y salió corriendo de su casa. Trotó un par de cuadras hasta que se quedó sin aliento, y terminó el último trecho del camino hasta el colegio a paso rápido. Atravesó el portón de la entrada a tiempo para ver las siluetas de su hermana y Kaito entrando de la mano al edificio. Con un último esfuerzo, se apresuró para ingresar antes de que se hiciera escuchar el timbre.

Entró jadeando al aula justo después del profesor que les daría la primera clase del día.

-Tome asiento por favor, señor Kagamine.

Len asintió con la cabeza, aún resoplando, se disculpó por el retraso y se dirigió a su pupitre. Su hermana estaba, como correspondía, en el asiento contiguo, pero no le dirigió la mirada cuando él la observó con expresión interrogante, así que se inclinó hacia ella y tiró de una de las mangas de su uniforme. Rin volteó a mirarlo, y le dedicó una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? –le susurró Len, procurando que el profesor no se diera cuenta.

-Ya estás grandecito para levantarte por tu cuenta, ¿no? –le respondió ella en el mismo volumen, y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca sarcástica- No siempre vas a tenerme allí para que te despierte en las mañanas.

El gemelo permaneció quieto, intentando descifrar los gestos en el rostro de su hermana, que nunca antes había visto, y repasando en su cabeza la contestación que ella acababa de darle. La clase transcurrió sin que Rin apartara los ojos de la pizarra, y aunque tenía su bolígrafo en la mano, no tomó ningún apunte.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Miku se incorporó y caminó hacia el sitio donde estaban los gemelos. No había tenido la oportunidad de saludar a Len puesto que éste había llegado tarde a clases. Tampoco había podido hablar con Rin, dado que el día anterior, al volver de su cita con Kaito y encontrar a Miku y Len conversando animadamente en el comedor de su casa, se había limitado a saludarlos con la mano y subir a encerrarse en su habitación. Se moría por contarle a su amiga todo lo sucedido con Len la pasada fecha, pero cuando estaba casi frente a los pupitres de los gemelos, Rin se incorporó con brusquedad y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del aula.

-¡Rin! –la llamó Miku, pensando que su amiga no la había visto acercándose.

La joven de cabellos rubios se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro. Len observó que de nuevo se dibujaba en su rostro un extraño gesto que se veía como una sonrisa muy torcida.

-Hola, Miku. Hoy voy a almorzar con Kaito. ¡Ah! Y Len, también voy a volver a casa con Kaito. No me esperen –y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta.

-¿Qué le pasa? –le preguntó la otra chica a Len, quien no apartaba la mirada del umbral por donde su hermana acababa de salir.

-No tengo idea –respondió él. Estuvo a punto de contarle que había llegado tarde a clases porque Rin no lo había despertado a la mañana, pero consideró que eso era algo personal entre los dos hermanos, y decidió no mencionárselo.

-¿Sucedió algo malo en la cita que tuvo ayer con Kaito?

-No lo sé… -contestó Len, pensativo- Quizás.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de encontrar a Rin a la hora del almuerzo, y supusieron que, en efecto, estaría con Kaito en la zona del edificio donde se encontraban los cursos más altos. Al final, Miku y Len pasaron juntos la hora del almuerzo. La chica le convidó algunas de las preparaciones que ella misma había hecho, y charlaron durante un largo rato, la mano de ella firmemente apoyada sobre la de él. Aunque en principio le resultaba un poco incómodo este contacto, Len se daba cuenta de que la muchacha había adquirido más confianza a esta clase de acercamiento desde que se habían besado, lo cual tenía mucho sentido. Si se suponía que al comenzar a salir primero deberían haberse tomado de la mano y luego besado, no era de extrañar que una vez realizado el beso, Miku considerara correctos otros acercamientos físicos.

Cuando se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la jornada escolar de ese día, Rin se levantó de su asiento y salió aceleradamente del aula, del mismo modo que lo había estado haciendo todo el día. Len sabía que ella y Kaito se quedarían paseando unos minutos luego de que él emprendiera el camino a casa, probablemente para evitar que se cruzaran antes de llegar. Era de esperarse, después de todo eran novios y querían regresar solos, sin tener al hermano de Rin molestando en el medio. La imagen del muchacho dos años mayor y de su gemela besándose en el trayecto le provocó una extraña sensación de frustración y repugnancia.

-Miku –la llamó mientras se acercaba al pupitre de la chica, que guardaba sus libros en la mochila para partir-, te acompaño a casa hoy.

Cuando Len se detuvo frente a la puerta principal de la residencia Kagamine, esperaba encontrarla vacía y en silencio. La actitud que Rin había mantenido durante ese día le había hecho sospechar que ella le habría propuesto a Kaito tener otra cita para mantenerse alejada de su gemelo. Era sólo una suposición, ya que Len creía conocer suficiente a su hermana, y era más que evidente que ésta estaba evitándolo por alguna razón. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al escuchar que del interior de la casa provenían voces y risas. Ingresó haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible, y se asomó al comedor, que reconoció como el cuarto del cual provenían los sonidos.

Una de las voces era inconfundible para él, y la figura de su dueña fue lo primero que distinguió sentado a la mesa: Rin, y su aguda voz de niña. La otra voz era mucho más grave, menos expresiva y pertenecía a un muchacho alto de ojos azules que Len pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver con claridad: Kaito. El muchacho estaba sentado a la mesa de forma que miraba hacia la puerta por donde Len había entrado, y fue el primero en verlo.

-¡Buenas tardes! –saludó educadamente, y se puso de pie para presentarse- Kaito –y le extendió la mano.

-Buenas… tardes… -correspondió el otro, arrastrando las eses al hablar- Len.

-Lo sé –sonrió Kaito-, me han hablado mucho de ti, ¿verdad, Rin? –se giró para observarla con una sonrisa, pero la chica había apoyado la cabeza en una mano y ahora examinaba con excesivo detenimiento una mancha sobre la mesa. Kaito carraspeó al notar la insólita reacción de ella, y volvió a hablar- Supongo que te veré en la fiesta de mañana, ¿no?

Rin giró apenas la cabeza y fijó su mirada en el pecho de su hermano, como si estuviera vigilando su reacción pero no quisiera verlo a la cara.

Len permaneció pensativo unos momentos, hasta que recordó que había escuchado algo acerca de eso. Navidad estaba cerca, y eso era la excusa perfecta para hacer una gran celebración a la que todos los estudiantes del colegio estaban invitados. Una de las muchachas del curso más alto del instituto, conocida por provenir de una familia muy adinerada, había alquilado un salón especialmente con ese fin.

-Sí, supongo que sí –sonrió Len-. No hay razones por las cuales no ir, ¿verdad? –rió- Y nunca está de más pasarla bien un rato.

-En efecto –respondió Kaito, y volvió a tomar asiento para continuar hablando con Rin.

Sin tener nada más que hacer entre ellos dos, Len dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto. Encendió su equipo de música y subió el volumen para no escuchar la conversación de las dos personas que estaban en su comedor. Su hermana lo evitaba, y sin embargo se mostraba muy contenta mientras permanecía junto a Kaito. No podría haber sucedido nada malo entre ellos el día anterior: si fuera así, no estarían juntos riéndose en su casa, Rin no era tan tonta como para permanecer al lado de un hombre que no la trataba bien. ¿Qué le pasaba, entonces? ¿Por qué lo esquivaba? Su hermana lo había visto con Miku la tarde anterior. No se había sorprendido en absoluto de la presencia de su amiga en la casa, Len supuso que su encuentro con Miku estaba especialmente planeado. ¿Por qué había subido a encerrarse a su habitación, entonces? Su hermano y su compañera de curso sólo estaban charlando cuando ella entró, y dado que la segunda no había tenido oportunidad de contarle a Rin lo sucedido entre ella y Len, la gemela sólo podía suponer que las cosas habían salido bien entre ambos. De todos modos, ¿no debería estar feliz por su amiga? ¿O cuanto menos, por su hermano, que acababa de conseguir su primera novia? ¿Cuál podía ser la razón por la cual Rin estaba tan enfadada con él y con Miku?

Len se mantuvo tirado boca arriba en su cama durante lo que le pareció media hora, tarareando los temas que se sucedían uno tras otro en el reproductor. Finalmente decidió bajar hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua. No prestó mayor atención mientras descendía por las escaleras y cruzó la sala de estar hacia la cocina, cuando algo le llamó la atención y regresó sus pasos. Rin y Kaito seguían en el comedor, sentados en las mismas sillas que habían ocupado un rato antes. Pero ahora no se reían. Tampoco hablaban.

Estaban besándose.

Len se detuvo frente a la puerta, sin importarle si podían verlo, aunque éstos se encontraban tan absortos en lo suyo que difícilmente se hubieran percatado de su presencia. Debido a la música proveniente de la habitación del piso superior, ellos no lo habían escuchado bajar las escaleras ni acercarse hasta la puerta. El chico permaneció inmóvil, como hipnotizado, frente a la escena.

Kaito estaba inclinado hacia ella, y mientras la besaba intensamente, acariciaba uno de los brazos de Rin desde el codo hasta el hombro, donde a veces se detenía para presionar entre sus dedos la pálida piel de la chica. Len hubiera deseado que su gemela se mostrara, cuanto menos, ajena a este contacto, hasta deseó descubrirla con los ojos abiertos, con sus pensamientos lejanos a ese roce, pero la realidad era diferente. Rin rodeaba con ambos brazos el cuello de Kaito, y cada vez que éste presionaba con las uñas sobre su hombro, lo atraía más hacia sí, y su respiración se volvía más pesada. Era un beso muy diferente a los que él y Miku se habían dado.

El tiempo comenzó a correr a una velocidad alarmantemente lenta para Len. Quería que esa escena acabase lo antes posible. Quería entrar corriendo al comedor y empujar con fuerza a Kaito para hacerlo caer de la silla. Quería gritarles que se detuvieran, que si continuaban de esa forma él ya no tendría el poder de proteger a su gemela, que no tenían derecho a traspasar los límites más allá de lo que a él mismo le era permitido, que Rin era suya y de nadie más... Pero no podía hacer nada de eso, ella no se lo perdonaría nunca. Cerró los ojos, deseando nunca haber visto esa escena, y regresó a su cuarto, sin buscar el vaso de agua por el que había bajado.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Como detalle final, ató un pequeño lazo celeste alrededor de su cuello. Revisó el estado de su pequeño vestido blanco una vez más, lo sacudió para deleitarse con los movimientos que los volados de la prenda iban a hacer cuando ella bailara en la fiesta de esa noche. Llevaba también unos guantes cortos y zapatos redondeados del mismo color que el adorno de su cuello. Había decidido atar su cabello en una pequeña coleta, que le quedaba bien a pesar de recordarle al pequeño mechón de pelo que su hermano usaba de la misma manera. Esta vez, no había pedido consejos sobre cómo vestirse a nadie: ni a su hermano, ni a Miku, ni tenía intenciones de hablar con ninguno de ellos.

Cuando estuvo lista, recogió su abrigo y se apresuró escaleras abajo. Kaito pasaría a recogerla en pocos minutos, dado que tenía suficiente edad para conducir. Mientras descendía por las escaleras, oyó el timbre indicando que alguien estaba en la puerta, pero ella sabía que no se trataba de su novio. Todavía no había llegado a la sala de estar cuando vio a Miku pasando por la puerta principal. La muchacha llevaba un vestido verde con volados blancos, y el cabello recogido en un rodete que terminaba en forma de larga coleta. No estaba demasiado maquillada, pero en realidad nada de eso le hacía falta: la verdad era que se veía fabulosa. Una intensa sensación de envidia recorrió la garganta de Rin mientras volteaba la mirada justo a tiempo para evitar la escena del beso de bienvenida que su compañera y su hermano se daban.

-¡Rin! –la llamó la otra chica.

-Hola, Miku –respondió, sin voltearse a mirarla mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Oyó los pasos apresurados detrás de los suyos, y su amiga la alcanzó en la siguiente habitación.

-Rin… ¿puedo hablarte un segundo? ¿Por favor?

-Claro –dijo ella secamente. No podía responderle algo diferente, no si quería mantener su amistad con ella. Si la perdía como compañera, la distancia que había entre los gemelos se incrementaría. Después de todo, Len no iba a dejar a Miku por los celos de su hermana, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –la muchacha de ojos verdes se sentó a la mesa, expectante, mientras Rin abría la nevera y simulaba estar ocupada buscando algo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que no he podido hablar contigo en los últimos cinco días. Me estás evitando. Y a Len también.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-¡Rin! –exclamó de repente Miku, incorporándose de su asiento y caminando con decisión hasta su amiga- Me dijiste que no te molestaba si me le declaraba a Len. Creí que ibas a estar feliz por mí cuando él me correspondió, como yo lo estuve por ti cuando comenzaste a salir con Kaito.

Rin metió medio brazo en la nevera intentando encontrar un objeto imaginario, apartando los suministros con mucho ruido. Podía notar sus propios ojos humedecidos, y lo último que necesitaba era que Miku hiciera un escándalo por eso.

-Estoy feliz –dijo atropelladamente, procurando que su voz no denotara el llanto-. Lo que mi hermano haga o no, forma parte de su vida, no de la mía.

-Rin… -comenzó su amiga, inclinándose detrás de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que repetir su nombre con tanta frecuencia? No soportaba escucharlo una y otra vez en los diferentes tonos lastimeros con que Miku lo pintaba- Eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero hacer nada que te lastime. Len… Len en serio, en serio –enfatizó las últimas dos palabras- me gusta mucho. Me gusta desde la primera vez que lo vi. Siento tanto habértelo ocultado, pero no quería que termináramos en algo como… como esto.

Esperó una respuesta, pero en vez de eso sólo recibió silencio, así que continuó.

-¿Estás ofendida porque no te lo conté antes?

-No.

-¿Entonces qué es? –Miku sabía exactamente de qué se trataba, pero dudaba que pudiera sacar a relucir el tema sin que Rin comenzara a odiarla. Necesitaba escucharlo de ella. Permanecieron en silencio durante lo que pareció un momento eterno. La otra ya no buscaba más en la nevera, pero tampoco había cerrado la puerta, y tenía su mirada clavada en algún sitio entre los suministros- Rin –de nuevo repetía su nombre de una manera que estaba volviendo loca a su amiga-, ¿sabes que Len siempre será tu hermano, verdad? Tu único gemelo… -rió para sí misma- ¿Sabes…? Siempre te tuve mucha envidia por poder pasar tanto tiempo cerca de él, por poder abrazarlo sin tener consecuencias que afrontar, yo…

Rin se incorporó de repente, se dirigió hasta las alacenas y comenzó a acomodar con extraño espero la vajilla limpia. Aún evitaba verla a los ojos, pensó Miku.

-Estoy feliz de que ambos estén juntos –dijo finalmente-. No me gustaría que mi hermano tuviera otra novia que no fueras tú. Necesito acostumbrarme al cambio. Eso es todo. Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Miku sonrió con el rostro iluminado.

-¿En serio? ¿En serio está bien?

-Sí –respondió Rin por sobre el sonido de la bocina del automóvil de Kaito-. Tengo que irme, nos vemos en la fiesta. –mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina, la miró por sobre el hombro y le dijo:- Te ves muy bien, por cierto –y forzó una sonrisa.

Miku sonrió en respuesta. Finalmente parecía que tenía la aprobación de su mejor amiga. "Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran", había dicho ella.

Mientras Kaito conducía sobre el asfalto helado por la nieve de esa noche particularmente fría, Rin repasaba en su mente la reciente conversación con su compañera. Hasta ese momento, no se había detenido a pensar por qué ella misma estaba actuando de esa manera. El día que volvió de su cita con Kaito, los había encontrado a ambos conversando en la sala de estar. Sólo conversando. Pero por la expresión feliz de su amiga, ella sabía que Len le había correspondido. A pesar de que le había dicho a Miku que no le molestaba que se declarara a su hermano, la idea de dejarlos a ambos solos en su casa ese día la había atormentado durante todo el tiempo que permaneció con Kaito. Había tenido una pequeña, oculta esperanza de que al regresar a su hogar, encontrara a su hermano solo en la sala de estar, y él le dijera: "Miku estuvo aquí hace un rato, y se me declaró. La rechacé y tuve que pedirle que se fuera, porque…". Rin se detuvo a la mitad de esa línea de pensamiento. "Porque…". ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Len rechazaría a alguien como Miku, que era en extremo bonita, inteligente y graciosa? ¿Por qué Rin esperaba que la hubiera rechazado?

Algo que había dicho le vino a la memoria. "No me gustaría que mi hermano tuviera otra novia que no fueras tú". ¿Era eso lo que había querido decir? Sincerándose consigo misma, sabía que en verdad había deseado que su gemelo rechazara a Miku. Eso que había dicho simplemente no podía ser cierto. "No", pensó, "no me gustaría que mi hermano tuviera una novia en absoluto". Pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que Len permaneciera solo toda su vida? Así sólo podría confiar en ella, y Rin sería su única confidente siempre, como lo había sido desde el momento en que nacieron, hasta cinco días atrás. Ella también tenía un novio ahora, y su hermano se había mostrado feliz por ella cuando se enteró. ¿Por qué ella no podía ser igual?

"Rin", la voz de Miku resonó en su mente, "¿sabes que Len siempre será tu hermano, verdad?". Sí… Ella y su gemelo siempre estarían unidos por el lazo fraternal. Miku nunca podría ser la persona con la que Len había compartido toda su infancia, ni tampoco podría ser la persona que con certeza siempre, siempre estaría al lado del muchacho. En cambio, el lazo familiar que unía a Rin con su gemelo jamás podría romperse, era simplemente imposible. Aún así, a diferencia de Miku, Rin nunca podría ser…, jamás podría ser… "Siempre seré sólo su hermana…"

-¿Dijiste algo? –Kaito se volteó a mirarla desde el asiento del conductor.

-En absoluto –sonrió ella. "La rechacé y tuve que pedirle que se fuera, porque… porque no quiero tener a otra mujer en mi vida", imaginó. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

El automóvil se detuvo frente al lugar de la fiesta. Rin volteó a mirar a su compañero. Había salido tan acelerada de su casa, que no había notado lo lindo que estaba esa noche, con su traje de gala. Se sonrojó, sorprendida de estar en el mismo coche que el chico más popular del colegio que, además, era su novio.

-¿Qué pasa? –sonrió él. Desde que habían empezado a salir, Kaito se había abierto mucho más con ella. Ya no era el chico frío y desinteresado que había conocido en el pasillo del instituto. Por su forma de mirarla, Rin sabía que a él realmente le gustaba ella. Su rubor se intensificó.

-N-nada… Es que estás… muy lindo –dejó escapar una risita tonta.

-Y tú estás hermosa –se inclinó hacia el asiento del acompañante, su mirada era insinuante. La besó con dulzura-. Te lo dije cuando subiste al automóvil…

-S-sí… -balbuceó ella, mientras Kaito se reclinaba aún más para tenerla cerca. El beso fue aumentando de intensidad mientras él acariciaba sus brazos. Las ventanas del coche estaban polarizadas, nadie podía verlos desde el exterior. Rin podía sentir un extraño calor subiendo por su cuerpo, un calor que nunca antes había sentido. Estaban solos, lejos de los demás vehículos estacionados. Por un momento, podía olvidarse de todo el asunto de Miku y su hermano, de todos los sentimientos desagradables que había tenido los últimos días. Su respiración se volvió cada vez más pesada, y su aliento empañaba desde adentro los helados vidrios de las puertas. Kaito desabrochó los cinturones de seguridad que los mantenían alejados, y se colocó sobre ella, apoyando ambas manos contra la ventana del asiento del acompañante.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo…?", pensó Rin, mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Kaito contra el suyo. "Este calor es... Se siente…". El beso cesó de repente, y ella abrió los ojos, confundida, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas. Kaito se acomodó en su asiento correspondiente y carraspeó, su rostro enrojecido por la situación y el calor que sentía.

-Perdón –se aclaró la garganta.

-Está bien –respondió ella, mirando por la ventana y acomodándose el vestido. Seguramente Kaito había notado las reacciones en el cuerpo de Rin. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Había dejado de besarla porque consideraba malo lo que la chica estaba haciendo? ¿Se suponía que tendría que haberlo apartado? ¿Tenía que mostrarse enfadada con él ahora, aunque no lo estaba?

-No quiero… hacer algo que no te guste.

Rin lo miró, sorprendida.

-S-sí… No te preocupes… -su corazón había calmado un poco su ritmo, pero aún podía sentir el mismo calor que antes.

-Realmente me gustas mucho, Rin –la miró, serio-. No quiero hacer nada que pueda asustarte o hacerte pensar mal de mí.

-No te preocupes –repitió-. No es así.

-¿Es la primera vez que haces algo como esto?

-Sí –respondió la chica, mirando el suelo. ¿Eso era algo malo?- ¿Y tú?

Kaito negó con la cabeza. Por un momento, Rin se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía estar sorprendida. Él era mayor que ella, era extremadamente lindo, todas las chicas se morían por él… Y, además de todo, era hombre. No era raro que hubiera aprovechado ciertas situaciones cuando se le presentaron. Eso tenía que darle seguridad a ella, porque entonces Kaito sabía lo que hacía, ¿no?

-Espero que no estés enojada conmigo.

-En absoluto –sonrió ella con inocencia, y se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla. No quería que él se sintiera mal por algo que no le había molestado a ella.

Bajaron del vehículo y se encaminaron hacia el salón donde la fiesta ya había empezado. Debido al frío, Kaito la había rodeado con un brazo para mantenerla cerca, y Rin lo tomaba de la mano para sentir su contacto. Con lo que había ocurrido dentro del automóvil, sus pensamientos estaban lejos de Miku o Len, o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su novio y el deseo que la invadía por él. Tampoco notó la mirada de su hermano clavada en ella, cuando él entraba a la fiesta después de ellos, al lado de su acompañante.

-Miku –la observó él.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero tomarte de la mano –y extendió el brazo hacia ella.

-Sí –lo correspondió, sorprendida por su repentino comportamiento. No sabía por qué Len se comportaba cariñoso con ella de pronto, pero, a pesar de todo, sonrió.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Había muchas chicas lindas del instituto en la fiesta, pero Miku era la que más destacaba. A pesar de que varios muchachos atractivos y de años superiores se habían acercado a ella, la chica permanecía atada a Len. Rin encontró la imagen un tanto chistosa: Len era apenas más bajo que ella, lo cual, sumado a su rostro mucho más infantil y su figura menos esbelta, lo hacía parecer mucho más joven que su novia. Si bien él era lindo, su belleza no se comparaba a la de Miku, y sumado a eso, su cabello corto y desalineado contrastaba sobremanera con el elegante porte que la chica había adquirido en su vestimenta y su peinado esmeradamente arreglado.

Rin también llamaba la atención de varias personas: las mujeres del instituto que, como todo el mundo, sabían que ella estaba saliendo con Kaito. Pensó en los hombres que envidiarían a su hermano por estar saliendo con una chica como Miku, y se percató de que ninguna de las miradas femeninas que se clavaban en ella eran de envidia. La mayoría de ellas la miraba con aire de superioridad, y varias le habían dirigido una vista despectiva cuando Kaito les había rechazado su petición de baile, alegando que Rin era su novia.

Aunque era la primera vez que él pronunciaba esa palabra para describir la relación entre ambos, Rin no estaba sorprendida, y tampoco estaba feliz. Ningún muchacho la había invitado a bailar, como habían hecho otras personas con Kaito y con Miku. Observó de nuevo la peculiar pareja que se formaba entre su gemelo y su amiga, y presintió que Kaito y ella no debían verse muy diferentes.

-¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó su novio.

-No, nada –sonrió ella, recibiendo de él un beso en la frente, ante las terribles miradas de las otras chicas del instituto. ¿Por qué no podía estar contenta en un momento como ése? Todo había estado bien hasta que vio entrar a Miku y Len a la fiesta. Deseó haberse quedado con Kaito en el vehículo, dejando que el evento que había sucedido allí, nuevo para ella, terminara por ser lo que correspondía. Por lo menos eso la había mantenido distraída por un buen rato. Se limitó a sonreír y abrazar a su novio para consolarse.

A pocos metros de ellos, Miku estaba apoyada contra una pared junto a Len, y movía los pies con nerviosismo. Su rostro estaba muy ruborizado, y dirigía miradas frenéticas a una de las puertas del salón.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó él, al notarla extraña.

-Len –se giró de repente-, quiero mostrarte algo –sonrió con inocencia, tomándolo del brazo.

-S-sí…

Ella lo guió hasta una de las puertas que conducían lejos del salón principal. Mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor, Miku la abrió y le indicó que cruzara el umbral antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. El pasillo que se extendía ante ellos estaba desierto, y la puerta a sus espaldas amortiguaba el sonido de la música, que aún zumbaba en sus oídos. Sin soltar su brazo, Miku lo arrastró a través del corredor, abriendo y cerrando las puertas laterales del lugar, como si estuviera buscando algo. Estaba más sonrojada de lo habitual, y no lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mostra…?

Ella se detuvo de repente frente a una de las puertas que había abierto. Asomó la cabeza a través del umbral y se giró con una extraña sonrisa.

-¡Aquí es!

Entró atropelladamente y lo llamó desde la oscuridad de la habitación. Incluso antes de entrar, Len percibió el olor a humedad del lugar, y una vez que se acostumbró a la escasa luz vio pilas de bancos amontonados, probablemente los que se usaban para eventos como bodas en ese salón alquilado, junto a otros muebles: mesas, sillas, manteles, algunas lámparas de techo antiguas que habían sido descartadas por su mal estado. Len creía tener una idea de qué es lo que ellos hacían en un lugar así, y sin embargo se esforzó por preguntar con inocencia:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme en un lugar así?

-Yo… -Miku caminó hasta la puerta, pero no se volteó a mirarlo luego de cerrarla. Permaneció de pie en silencio unos momentos. A pesar de la escasa luz, a Len le pareció verla temblar. Finalmente se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo- Len –pronunció su nombre con tono decidido-, me gustas. ¡Me gustas muchísimo! –exclamó levantando la voz.

-Miku, yo… -empezó él, sorprendido, sin estar seguro de qué es lo que iba a decir.

-No –lo detuvo ella, su expresión seria-, no intentes decir nada. No necesito que te excuses, sólo escúchame. Tú me dijiste que me darías una oportunidad para comenzar a gustarte. Y Len, en serio deseo con todo mi corazón llegar a gustarte. Si tú decidieras que no te gusto y yo no hubiera hecho todo –puso énfasis en la palabra "todo"- lo posible por gustarte, no me lo perdonaría a mí misma.

-Miku…

-Sé que sólo hemos salido por unos días. Pero la verdad es que yo te conozco mucho, Len. Siempre te he observado, y Rin siempre me habló tanto de ti… Siento que hemos estado saliendo por años. Sé que tú no lo sientes así, por eso me disculpo, pero… -hizo una pausa y tragó saliva. Parecía estar a punto de desmayarse- Rin me odiaría si hiciera algo como esto en su casa, y en la mía siempre está toda mi familia reunida… No creo… No creo que tenga una segunda oportunidad para hacer esto.

Len la observó fijamente, indicándole que tenía toda su atención, pero no dijo nada.

-Por eso, perdóname –siguió Miku-. Quiero mostrarte todo lo que tengo para ofrecer. Quiero saber que hice todo lo posible para gustarte. Quiero… -miró el suelo, y agregó en voz baja:- quiero mostrarte todo de mí.

El chico extendió un brazo hacia ella y Miku caminó indecisa hacia él. Se estaba esforzando tanto… Sabía por la expresión de su rostro que realmente sentía todo lo que había dicho. Él le había prometido una oportunidad. No podía encontrar una excusa válida para rechazarla ahora. Y sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que iba a arrepentirse de esto.

Miku lo rodeó con los brazos y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Len.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin despegarse del cuerpo de él.

-Miku… Tengo que preguntarte algo antes.

La chica se apartó un poco y levantó la mirada para observarlo directamente. Tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas, posiblemente por los nervios o por la emoción de todas las cosas que acababa de confesar.

-Hoy hablaste con Rin, en mi casa, ¿verdad?

Miku dejó escapar una risita sarcástica, y lo volvió a abrazar. Giró la cabeza para que él no pudiera ver su expresión.

-Siempre pensando en Rin, ¿verdad? –rió- Me pone un poco celosa.

-Ella es… -comenzó a excusarse Len.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo entiendo. Sí, hablé con ella.

-¿De qué hablaron?

-Le pregunté por qué nos evitaba. Hablamos de nuestra relación… La relación entre tú y yo, quiero decir.

-¿Qué te dijo? –insistió él, intentando disimular su excitación.

-Me dijo que está feliz de que estemos juntos, que sólo necesita tiempo para adaptarse al cambio. Dijo… que nosotros podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. En ese momento fue cuando decidí que… -pero Len ya no la escuchaba.

Así que las cosas eran de esa forma. Miku y él podían hacer cualquier cosa, a su hermana no le importaba. De todas formas, ella tenía a Kaito, a quien aparentemente estaba dispuesta a entregarle todo. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre la forma en que Len los había visto besándose, y una intimación a nivel máximo? No podía ser mucha. No por la forma en la que Rin respiraba mientras su novio la besaba y la acariciaba. Ella no tendría derecho a enojarse si se enteraba de que Miku y él lo habían hecho. Y por sobre todas las cosas, ella ya lo evitaba en todo sentido, ¿qué más podía hacer aparte de ignorarlo?

-Miku, necesito pedirte algo.

-Cualquier cosa.

-Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejes que Rin se entere de esto.

-Sí –no había terminado de pronunciarlo cuando él la besó con fuerza. Era un beso diferente a los que se habían dado hasta ese momento. Era apasionado, y por momentos hasta violento. "¿Así son los besos previos a la entrega?", pensó ella, mientras su pulso se aceleraba, "Porque si es así, no me molestan… No me molestan… mientras sean de Len".

* * *

><p>-¿A dónde vas? –Kaito la detuvo colocándole una mano sobre el hombro al verla pasar tan rápidamente.<p>

-Voy a tomar aire.

-¿Tomar aire? ¡Está helado ahí afuera!

-Necesito estar sola unos momentos.

-No voy a dejarte salir con este frío –él se puso serio.

-Kaito, por favor… Volveré en un momento.

Se sacudió la mano de su novio de encima, y caminó a paso acelerado hacia la puerta principal.

Al salir, el frío la golpeó en el rostro con fuerza, provocando que su cara enrojeciera en un parpadeo. Pensó en volver, pero no quería estar rodeada de gente y música en esos momentos. Tampoco quería escuchar a Kaito decirle "Te lo dije". Debería haberle pedido a él las llaves del automóvil, así podría estar al resguardo, y sola. O tal vez debería pedirle que ambos se encerraran en el coche, y así quizás podría sacarse de la cabeza las cosas que acababa de escuchar. Caminó sobre la espesa capa de nieve que se había formado el último día.

A pesar del frío que hacía que le doliera la cara con cada expresión, Rin no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Se sentía frustrada. Se sentía traicionada por la persona que ella más quería en el mundo. Lo había escuchado todo, desde el momento en que los vio desaparecer detrás de una de las puertas del salón, aprovechó la oscuridad que bañaba el lugar mientras la gente bailaba, para seguirlos. Sabía que si Len la descubría iba a odiarla, pero ya que ninguno de los dos hermanos se dirigía la palabra, Rin no tenía otra forma de saber qué era lo que estaban planeando. Se había perdido la primera parte de la conversación, pero estaba segura de que lo que había oído era suficiente para saber en qué andaban esos dos. "Quiero mostrarte todo de mí", "¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?". Rin se había emocionado al escuchar la voz de su hermano pronunciando su nombre luego de eso, y sin embargo…

-Sin embargo… -apretó con fuerza los puños, y luego se secó las lágrimas con los puños del vestido. "Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejes que Rin se entere de esto". Len ya no confiaba en ella, estaba más que claro que había empezado a ocultarle cosas. Rin ya no era su confidente, él ya no vendría a buscarla si necesitaba consuelo por algo. Eso significa que ella tampoco podría acudir a él para sentirse protegida. Las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus ojos, esta vez abundantes y con fuerza.

¿Era todo esto su culpa? ¿Era su culpa porque había comenzado a salir con alguien? ¿Acaso Len sentía lo mismo que Rin cuando la veía con Kaito, y por eso había aceptado ser el novio de su amiga? Debería haberle dicho desde un principio a su compañera que no quería que se le declarara a su gemelo… Ahora Rin no podía hacerles saber que había escuchado su reciente conversación. Y sobretodo, era incapaz de detener lo que ellos dos estaban por hacer. A pesar de que sabía que esa pasión era un sentimiento agradable, era ese calor especial que había sentido cuando Kaito la acariciaba en el interior del coche, no podía evitar sentirse traicionada por Len. Si algo hubiera sucedido entre Kaito y ella, Rin se lo habría contado a su hermano… ¿o no? Él había tomado tan bien las cosas cuando se enteró de la nueva relación de su gemela, probablemente también hubiera tomado bien el hecho de que Rin hubiera… con Kaito… Tenía que ser. Len era mucho más maduro que ella. Se sintió tonta, pero la frustración no desapareció.

Se había alejado mucho del edificio sin darse cuenta, se encontraba quizás a unos trescientos metros, y su cuerpo no se estaba acostumbrando al frío. Decidió dar media vuelta y regresar con su novio. Así por lo menos no se sentiría tan sola.

Se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos para mantener el calor, y cerró los ojos. No había dado más que un par de pasos de regreso cuando su pie resbaló entre la nieve. Rin intentó colocar sus manos al frente para frenar la caída, pero sus brazos se enredaron entre los pliegues del vestido. Le pareció que todo se movía en cámara lenta, y sólo cuando la tuvo a pocos centímetros, distinguió la piedra sobre la que estaba por golpear su frente.

Y luego, oscuridad.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

-Len… -susurró, mientras él la recostaba en el suelo polvoriento.

-Tu vestido se va a ensuciar –se detuvo él.

-No me importa… -jadeó ella- Además, me lo quitaré pronto –sonrió.

La seguridad de Miku le dio confianza para continuar. Tragó saliva. Nunca había imaginado que su primera vez sería así, en un lugar semejante, con una persona como ella. De hecho, nunca se había puesto a pensar con detenimiento en cómo sería su primera vez. Ni las mujeres, ni algo como ese tema le habían llamado nunca la atención. Siempre estuvo tan ocupado protegiendo a su hermana, a quien, a pesar de ser su gemela, siempre había considerado menor. Pero ahora que a Rin no le importaba, ahora que lo evadía y que había demostrado tanto interés físico por su novio Kaito…

No, no era el momento de estar pensando cosas semejantes. ¿Cómo se le ocurría recordar a su hermana en un momento como ése? Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esas ideas.

Mientras Miku yacía en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza, jadeando por la excitación y sonrojada por el calor que sentía, Len se tomó unos segundos para observarla. Ahora que la veía así, le parecía muy atractiva. A pesar de la belleza que todos admiraban en ella, en esos momentos, con el cabello desatado cayendo desprolijamente sobre su rostro y su cuerpo, a él le parecía mucho más linda. "¿Crees que es más linda que yo?", las palabras de Rin regresaron a su cabeza. Cerró los ojos para quitarlas de su mente otra vez.

-Len… Quiero que me hagas tuya –dejó escapar las palabras con tanta vergüenza que apenas terminó de pronunciarlas se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Sí…

Se inclinó sobre ella, descorrió las manos de su cara y volvió a besarla para calmar sus nervios. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza mientras descorría el cierre lateral del vestido de Miku. Se detuvo, nervioso, cuando no había más entre él y la piel de ella que su sostén blanco sin breteles.

-Miku… ¿puedo…?

-Sí –asintió ella, cerrando los ojos, avergonzada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Len, más intenso que ninguno que antes hubiera sentido. Se estremeció violentamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Miku.

-Nada. Un escalofrío –rió Len, y Miku lo correspondió con una risita inocente.

Fue entonces cuando los latidos de su corazón salieron disparados a una velocidad absurda. La sangre llegó a su cabeza de repente, y se sintió muy mareado. Volvió a arrodillarse y se cubrió el rostro con una mano, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?

-Disculpa, Miku, tengo… una taquicardia repentina.

Ella se incorporó, levantándose el vestido.

-No te ves muy bien, estás pálido.

-Rin –susurró de repente.

-¿Qué?

Len se incorporó sin dejar de agarrarse la cabeza con una mano, y se apoyó contra una pared. Respiraba hondamente por la boca para mantenerse oxigenado. Sentía que iba a desmayarse.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, necesito ir a verla.

-¿En un momento así? –exclamó Miku. Su voz denotaba indignación- ¿Estás nervioso porque crees que tu hermana va a enojarse contigo porque lo hagamos?

-No, Miku, no entiendes. En serio tengo un terrible presentimiento sobre ella. Tengo que ir a ver qué está haciendo.

-Len, ella está con Kaito. Siéntate, vamos a esperar a que se te pase el malestar, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡No! –exclamó con furia mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- Lo siento, Miku, tendremos que dejar esto para otro momento.

A pesar de su estado, se dirigió hacia el salón lo más rápido que pudo. Abrió la puerta con fuerza, sin importarle si alguien se preguntaba qué había estado haciendo del otro lado, o por qué Miku venía corriendo detrás de él. Se detuvo en el umbral, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, buscando frenéticamente con la mirada.

-¡Kaito! –lo llamó a medida que se acercaba. Tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado, y que su mal presentimiento no fuera más que el resultado de, como había dicho Miku, los nervios por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Desesperado, notó que Rin no se encontraba con su novio, ni en algún lugar cercano- ¡Kaito! –volvió a llamar.

-¡Ah, Len! –lo saludó éste. Al verlo de cerca, su expresión se tornó preocupada- ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido.

-¿Dónde está Rin?

-Dijo que quería estar sola y salió. Si la buscas para que vuelvan a casa por tu malestar, puedo llevarlos en…

Len corrió hacia la salida, atropellando a varios estudiantes a su paso. ¡Afuera! ¡Con ese clima! Seguramente Rin se estaba sintiendo mal por el frío, mareada o con el pulso acelerado, y eso era lo que se estaba traspasando a los sentimientos de su gemelo. Pero le preocupaba algo más: él nunca había experimentado una sensación similar, algo en su interior le decía que ese sentimiento se debía a Rin. Ella no estaba con Kaito, ni siquiera estaba en el interior del salón. Algo iba muy, muy mal.

El viento helado del exterior no lo detuvo ni por un momento. La noche invernal era oscura, y difícilmente podía distinguir algo que no fuera el brillo de los vehículos estacionados a lo lejos a la luz de la luna.

-¡Rin! –gritó, mientras comenzaba a correr alrededor del edificio en su busca. No obtuvo respuesta- ¡RIN! –la llamó aún con más fuerza. Buscó huellas en la nieve, pero la luz de la luna que le llegaba era insuficiente.

-¡Len! –Kaito había corrido tras él, asombrado por el comportamiento del hermano de su novia- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Dónde está Rin? –le costaba pronunciar mientras corría tras el otro muchacho.

-No lo sé, no la veo por ningún lado. ¡Ayúdame a encontrarla!

-Sí –respondió, aún estupefacto por el drama que notaba en la voz del otro.

Trotaron sobre la nieve, llamándola por su nombre durante lo que a Len le parecieron horas.

"¡Len!". Se detuvo.

-¿Escuchaste algo? -le preguntó atropelladamente a Kaito. El otro permaneció quieto, prestando atención a los ruidos de la noche. Negó con la cabeza.

-¡Rin! -volvió a llamar.

"¡Len!". No lo había oído más claro que antes, pero estaba seguro de que no era su imaginación. Giró para dirigirse a otro lugar del terreno, y escrutó la oscuridad. Finalmente, la vio. Era sólo un leve brillo en la penumbra, pero podía distinguir el cabello rubio de Rin contrastando con la nieve.

Corrió a la mayor velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas.

"¡Len!", era sólo un murmullo, pero lo tranquilizaba, "¡Len!"

-¡RIN!

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la vio inmóvil en la nieve, recostada sobre un lado. A pocos metros pudo ver lo pálido de su rostro, sus temblorosos labios azulados, el vestido y el cabello empapados. Pero lo que lo aterrorizaba más que nada era la mancha roja que se extendía en la nieve, justo debajo de donde ella apoyaba su rostro.

Le parecía que sus pies no avanzaban, que le tomaría una eternidad llegar hasta Rin, pero de alguna forma logró alcanzarla. Se arrodilló a su lado, desesperado, mientras luchaba para que las lágrimas no escaparan de su rostro.

-¡Rin! ¡Despierta, Rin!

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba su hermana en ese lugar. "Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, oh Dios..." Con cuidado, la giró un poco y comprobó que la sangre que brotaba de la frente de la muchacha estaba seca, la herida ya estaba cerrada, pero su desesperación no disminuyó demasiado.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, y su rostro se desfiguró en una expresión de dolor cuando volvió a la consciencia.

-Len...

Él la tomó en sus brazos y la levantó con cuidado. Se odiaba a sí mismo. ¿Cómo había permitido que esto sucediera? Y por sobre todas las cosas, ¿qué iba a hacer si a Rin le había ocurrido algo serio? "Morir", pensó, mientras se incorporaba sobre la nieve llamando a gritos a Kaito, apretando con fuerza el delgado y pequeño cuerpo de su hermana contra el suyo.

-¡Kaito! –gritó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡Trae el coche!

-¿Len, qué es lo que…? -el otro se acercaba corriendo después de verlo arrodillarse en la oscuridad.

-¡Sólo hazlo! ¡Tráelo hasta aquí!

Kaito asintió con la cabeza al distinguir el color del vestido de Rin entre los brazos de Len, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia el sitio donde había estacionado su automóvil.

-¡Rin! ¡Por Dios! –exclamó Len, desesperado, y mientras corría en la misma dirección que Kaito, tenía los ojos clavados en los de su gemela. "Si esos ojos se cierran... Yo... Yo voy a..." Las lágrimas corrían precipitadamente por sus mejillas.

-Me duele la cabeza -gimió ella, cerrando un puño alrededor del hombro de su hermano.

-Lo sé. Perdóname, Rin. Aguanta un poco, vamos a llevarte al hospital.

La chica apretó con más fuerza la ropa de su gemelo. "Al menos ahora está consciente..."

El vehículo de Kaito frenó bruscamente a pocos metros de ellos, y el novio de Rin salió disparado de su interior.

-¡¿Qué sucedió? –chilló, su silueta se dibujaba frente a ellos contra la luz de los faroles del automóvil.

-¡Abre la puerta! ¡YA!

Kaito obedeció, sintiéndose impotente ante la escena de Rin aferrándose a su hermano.

Len colocó a la chica en el asiento trasero del automóvil, y se quitó el esmoquin apresuradamente. Rin temblaba con espasmos tan violentos que su hermano se sorprendió de que pudiera hablar con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Len…

No se sentía aliviado de escucharla pronunciar su nombre, ni de verla moverse. No estaría tranquilo hasta verla como siempre, siendo la dulce muchacha sonriente y de mejillas rosadas que él conocía. En medio de su apuro y desesperación, intentó sonreír para calmarla.

-Sí, soy yo, Rin… Ya estoy aquí.

-Len, y-yo…

-Guárdatelo para después, ¿sí? –le dedicó una rápida caricia en la mejilla- Rin, voy a quitarte la ropa, está empapada...

Pero había comenzado a desgarrar su vestido antes de terminar de avisarle. Ella pareció relajarse. Él le colocó la chaqueta que se había quitado.

-Kaito, llévanos al hospital –pidió de forma poco amable, mientras se subía al asiento trasero con su hermana-. Y rápido.

Aún sin recuperarse de la conmoción, Kaito saltó al asiento del conductor e inició el acelerado camino. Distinguió a Miku, la novia de Len, acercándose hacia el vehículo a través de la nieve. Len vaciló un momento: cada segundo contaba. Dirigió una mirada a Rin y vio que ésta se había llevado una mano a la frente y se inspeccionaba la herida con el tacto.

-No te la toques -susurró con dulzura Len, forzando una sonrisa y desviando despacio la mano de Rin. Decidió que tenían tiempo para dejar que la otra muchacha subiera al coche-. Kaito -agregó, elevando el tono de voz-, deja que Miku suba. Le debo una disculpa.

Reconociendo el rostro de su novio en el espacio trasero, Miku subió apresuradamente al asiento del acompañante. Mientras Kaito le explicaba lo poco que conocía de la situación, Len se quitó la camisa, de modo que su torso quedó desnudo, y sentó a su hermana sobre sus rodillas, de forma que quedase pegada a su pecho, mientras la frotaba a través de la chaqueta que había colocado sobre sus hombros, para darle calor. El contacto de su piel, de sus senos desnudos, contra su cuerpo no lo inmutó en lo más mínimo. Aunque le dolían los músculos por el roce con la piel helada de su hermana, lo único en que podía pensar era en transmitirle la mayor cantidad de calor posible.

Cuando Len tuvo que entregar a su gemela a las enfermeras, sintió que intentaban arrancarle un trozo de su alma. No quería separarse de ella por nada del mundo, pero sabía que él ya no podía hacer mucho más, y su presencia sólo estorbaría. Sin embargo, antes de que se la llevaran en la camilla, apretó su mano con fuerza.

-No te voy a dejar, Rin.

-Len, es sólo un pequeño golpe, no voy a morir... -intentó bromear ella, ya sintiéndose mucho mejor, pero ante el rostro aterrorizado de su hermano, le devolvió el apretón de sus dedos entrelazados- Estoy bien. No te preocupes -sus dientes castañeteaban.

Una enfermera lo empujó al pasar apresuradamente a su lado, y Len tuvo que soltar la mano de Rin y regresar a la sala de espera.

Kaito y Miku estaban allí, y se adelantaron con rostros preocupados al verlo acercarse.

-¿Cómo está...? -empezó Miku. Ni ella ni Kaito habían tenido oportunidad de ver a Rin, ya que que Len la había mantenido pegada a sí mismo y oculta entre sus brazos todo el tiempo.

-Dame un momento -la cortó Len, sentándose en la silla más cercana y ocultando el rostro entre las manos. Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, y finalmente el chico deslizó los dedos hasta entrelazarlos en su cuero cabelludo-. No es tan grave, ella se veía bien para el momento en que llegamos. Comenzaba a tener color en el rostro nuevamente.

Miku retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, y suspiró.

-¡Qué alivio! -dijo, llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

Kaito también suspiró, pero cuando levantó la vista para dirigirse a Len, se encontró con la mirada envenenada de éste.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarla salir, con este frío, sola? -el más chico arrastró cada palabra, apretando los puños con fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Lo siento... Ella es muy obstinada... No me imaginaba que...

-¡¿No imaginabas... qué cosa? -gritó, incorporándose de repente y encarando al otro muchacho- ¡¿Qué clase de hombre eres?

Len descargó su frustración, su enojo y su preocupación en forma de puño cerrado, contra el rostro de Kaito. Miku emitió un gritito ahogado y se llevó ambas manos a la boca. El mayor de los varones no respondió, cerró los ojos, esperando que Len descargara su furia nuevamente con otro golpe, pero éste nunca llegó.

El rubio permanecía de pie, le temblaban las manos, le costaba respirar, y tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-No la mereces -dijo con seriedad-. Yo la he cuidado toda mi vida. Siempre, siempre la he protegido. Tú sólo has tenido una oportunidad de hacerlo, y la arruinaste.

"Es mi culpa... Nunca debería haberla dejado sola. Jamás debería haber confiado en que otra persona pudiera protegerla. Ni siquiera cuando Rin me evita y no me quiere cerca de ella... Yo no puedo dejarla sola."

Quería decirle a Kaito: "No quiero que te acerques a ella nunca más", pero sabía que eso era algo que no le correspondía decidir a él. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, y se dirigió al extremo opuesto de la sala, donde encontró un asiento. Miku lo siguió, indecisa, y se acercó con cautela.

-¿Puedo... sentarme?

Len asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarla.

-Estoy segura de que Rin va a estar bien -sonrió. Eso era algo que él ya sabía, y no era lo que lo estaba molestando. No respondió-. Siento todas las cosas que dije…

-No te preocupes –la interrumpió él-. Lo entiendo. No te preocupes. Siento haberte dejado así.

-No... Si me hubieras hecho caso y te hubieras quedado conmigo en vez de salir a buscarla, Rin podría estar…

-Miku, basta.

Se sucedieron varios minutos de silencio, hasta que Len por fin la miró a los ojos, y esbozó una mueca que pretendía parecer una sonrisa, para amortiguar el peso de sus siguientes palabras:

-¿Sabes, Miku? Yo realmente me preocupo por ti... Espero que sepas eso -la chica asintió con la cabeza-. Pero también tienes que saber que Rin siempre..., siempre -enfatizó- será, para mí... la persona más importante.


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

Ambos permanecían en silencio mientras Len aplicaba un paño frío sobre la frente de su hermana para disminuir la temperatura de su cuerpo. Al final, todo había resultado bien. Rin no había llegado a sufrir hipotermia..., al parecer Len había llegado a tiempo. Y las tomografías mostraban que la herida en su cabeza era sólo superficial, aunque el golpe la hubiera dejado inconsciente. Por otro lado, no era sorprendente que varios días después Rin estuviera en cama, con la fiebre por las nubes. Len había decidido permanecer con ella para cuidarla todo el tiempo. El día anterior, Kaito y Miku habían pasado para visitarlos y revisar la condición de la gemela.

-¿Podrías traerme una muda de ropa, Len? La que llevo se pega a mi cuerpo por el sudor… ¿Por favor?

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza y se incorporó para buscar otros pijamas en el armario. Habían decidido dejar a Rin en su habitación, donde tenía la televisión y sus libros, y Len había colocado el colchón de su propia cama en el suelo del cuarto, para poder descansar junto a su hermana en caso de que necesitara algo.

-¿Éstos están bien? –preguntó, mostrándole a Rin la ropa de dormir que había escogido.

-Sí.

-Voy a salir de la habitación para que puedas cambiarte.

-Len…, me duele todo el cuerpo. ¿Podrías…? –no pudo terminar la frase, y su rostro se sonrojó intensamente.

-¿En verdad necesitas el cambio de ropa?

-Sí… ¿Por favor…?

Su hermano se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y la ayudó a incorporarse. Rin tosió con fuerza. En efecto, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y cada movimiento que hacía le provocaba una intensa punzada de dolor en las sienes.

-Levanta los brazos –le indicó Len.

Ella obedeció y desvió la mirada. Mientras su hermano le quitaba la prenda superior, bajo la cual no había nada más que su piel desnuda, Rin notó que él también había girado la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-A los chicos les gustan más grandes, ¿no?

-¿Qué? –inquirió él, sin quitar la mirada de la pared opuesta de la habitación.

-Los pechos. Les gustan grandes. Los míos apenas se notan aunque use el sostén adecuado.

-No sé –rió él-. Los pechos son pechos, ¿no? Siempre que estén en una mujer van a ser pechos, no importa el tamaño. Eso es lo que creo yo.

Rin lo observó en silencio mientras Len le colocaba las nuevas prendas. Lo que ella no sabía era que el corazón de su hermano latía a ritmo acelerado, y que él se estaba esforzando al máximo para que no se notara el temblor de sus manos.

-Los de Miku son más grandes que los míos, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo voy a saber eso yo? –la evitó su gemelo.

"Deberías saberlo porque tú y Miku lo hicieron, ¿no?", era lo que quería decir, pero permaneció callada. Cuando terminó de vestirla, Len volvió a cubrirla con las sábanas y suspiró.

-¿Kaito te dijo algo sobre tus pechos?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-De acuerdo. Pensé que podrías tener esa duda porque él te dijo algo…

-No –insistió ella-, Kaito siempre es muy respetuoso conmigo.

Su hermano emitió un gruñido. Al final, el golpe que le había propinado a Kaito sólo había dejado un moretón no muy oscuro, que Rin no había notado, o bien por el que no había querido preguntar. De cualquier modo, ninguno de los dos varones había comentado nada al respecto. La idea de que ella siguiera con ese tipo después de que la había dejado sola lo frustraba. Y a eso se sumaba la imagen de Rin y su novio besándose y acariciándose en su cocina que invadía sus pensamientos, y no pudo evitar sentir más que rechazo por su gemela.

Len volvía a colocar el paño frío sobre la frente de su hermana. Entre el silencio de ambos, se oía el viento helado del exterior empujando las ventanas, que contrastaba con la calidez del cuarto, provista por la calefacción. El ambiente en general era acogedor, y sin embargo ninguno de los hermanos se sentía contento o cómodo.

-Len –pronunció la chica, en voz baja, casi esperando que él no la oyera.

-¿Sí? –inquirió, mientras deslizaba el paño por el cuello y los hombros de Rin.

-¿Hay algo que me ocultes?

Él sonrió con lo inesperado de la pregunta, pero respondió en seguida:

-Por supuesto que no.

No sabía si eso era del todo cierto. Debido al extraño comportamiento de su hermana, y al hecho de que pareciera no importarle en absoluto lo que él hiciese, había decidido actuar por su cuenta a la hora de tomar decisiones, especialmente en los escenarios que no le incumbían a Rin, como era lo sucedido entre él y Miku. Además, su gemela siempre había sido su mayor confidente, ella lo sabía todo de él… Pero eso tenía que cambiar alguna vez, ¿no? Simplemente no podía describirle con detalle las cosas que hacía con sus novias, o su esposa, o con quien fuera, a Rin. ¡Era su hermana! Estaba seguro de que a ella no le gustaría enterarse de ese tipo de cosas sobre él, así como él no quería imaginarla con Kaito, y mucho menos escucharla a ella misma describir una situación así.

Poco a poco, sus vidas estaban tomando rumbos diferentes. Si bien no era totalmente cierto lo que acababa de decir, no le hubiera parecido correcto decir lo contrario.

Rin se sintió un poco desilusionada al oír las palabras de Len. No quería que él se alejara de ella, no podía soportar la idea de que progresivamente la distancia entre sus vidas se estuviera ampliando. Aunque, en el fondo, lo que quería escuchar era: "Miku y yo estuvimos por hacerlo, pero al final nada sucedió entre nosotros".

Aunque le dolía en el alma no poder confesarle a su hermano que había escuchado la conversación que había mantenido con su novia en la fiesta, esbozó una amplia sonrisa fingida. "Al final, yo también le oculto cosas."

-Len… Gracias por venir a ayudarme. Si tú no hubieras aparecido, si hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo desmayada ahí afuera, yo…

El rostro de su hermano pareció contraerse en una mueca de dolor.

-Tú... nada. Porque sí aparecí, ¿no?

-Sí –sonrió ella, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Sabes...? -comenzó unos segundos más tarde Len, pero se detuvo.

-¿Qué? -lo incitó su hermana.

-Cuando estaba buscándote afuera... Escuché tu voz, llamándome. Aunque se oía débil, pronunciaba "Len", sin duda. Pero cuando te encontré, estabas inconsciente, es imposible que hubieras estado llamándome.

Rin miró al techo, pensativa. No recordaba nada antes del momento de abrir los ojos -cuando su hermano ya se encontraba junto a ella-, ni mucho menos haber pronunciado el nombre de Len.

-¿Crees que podamos leer los pensamientos del otro? -preguntó.

-Creo que más bien podemos sentir lo que siente el otro.

-¿Te sientes feliz en estos momentos?

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué?

-Porque a mí nada me hace más feliz que saber que Len está siempre a mi lado.

La mano de él se detuvo, presionando con fuerza el paño sobre la frente de su hermana, y el agua se escurrió hacia su cabello y se deslizó por su cuello, hasta sus hombros.

-¡Len! ¡El paño! ¿Qué es lo que estás…? –Rin levantó la mirada hacia su gemelo, sólo para descubrir sus ojos desbordantes de lágrimas- ¡Len! –se sorprendió- ¿Qué sucede?

Todo el cuerpo del muchacho temblaba, y él se esforzaba en vano por contener el llanto. Giró la cabeza para que su hermana no pudiera verle el rostro, y pronunció entre sollozos:

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan importante para mí...?

Rin, estupefacta, abrió la boca para responderle, pero la reacción de su gemelo la había tomado por sorpresa, y ningún sonido salió de entre sus labios.

Con un único movimiento rápido, Len se arrodilló sobre la cama y la abrazó, enterrando su rostro entre los cabellos de ella. Rin cerró los ojos, sintiendo el dolor de su hermano, y con esfuerzo levantó los brazos para rodearlo con fuerza. Todos esos días él se había estado conteniendo, intentando esconder el miedo, el dolor que había sentido. Pero Len no había podido resistirlo más.

-Ya estoy bien –le susurró.

-Creí que iba a perderte. En el momento en que te vi allí, con el rostro sobre la nieve… Yo… pensé…

Rin chistó con suavidad para calmarlo. Su hermano no paraba de llorar, y a ella se le empañaron los ojos de igual manera.

-No puedo vivir sin ti.

-Eso no importa, porque siempre estarás ahí para protegerme, ¿verdad?

Sintió cómo su hermano asentía con la cabeza contra su cabello, humedecido por las lágrimas.

-Rin, no quiero que nunca nada te suceda... No quiero volver a dejarte sola, yo... Me preocupo demasiado por ti... Por favor, por favor, nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así.

Ella asintió.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, y Len dejó que su cuerpo se relajara sobre el de Rin, sin notar que el llanto lo había agotado y que comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Su hermana cerró los ojos a medida que él se fue calmando, y finalmente ambos se rindieron al sueño sobre el mismo colchón.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió los ojos y sintió el calor de otro cuerpo cerca del suyo, Len recordó dónde estaba y qué era lo que había sucedido. Se incorporó despacio para no despertar a su hermana, que yacía debajo de él, empapada en sudor por la fiebre y por el contacto prolongado con su gemelo. Se sintió culpable de haberse quedado dormido de esa forma.<p>

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y permaneció pensativo un momento, mirando la pared. Finalmente, se volvió para mirar a Rin. -¡Cuántas veces después desearía no haberlo hecho!-

Ella dormía con los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor, y la respiración pesada. Y entonces, Len pudo ver todas esas cosas que, sabía, nunca podría encontrar en otra mujer. La inocencia estaba pintada en su rostro pálido, la niñez que ambos habían compartido nunca podría borrarse de sus vidas. Era algo que Len no podría compartir nunca con nadie más: era lo que hacía que cuando miraba a su hermana, sintiera deseos de abrazarla y protegerla, de no permitir que le sucediera nada malo, nunca. Se preocupaba por Miku, era una excelente chica, pero no podía ver en ella -ni en nadie más que Rin- esa inocencia frágil que era su debilidad.

Rin dejó escapar un suspiro entre sueños, y sus labios enrojecidos por la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo se abrieron un poco más. Len permaneció inmóvil, serio, observando el contraste entre la blanca piel y el brillo de la boca húmeda de su gemela. "¿Crees que es más linda que yo?", volvió a resonar en su cabeza. Por un momento quiso apartar instintivamente esos pensamientos de su mente, pero en vez de eso, se dejó llevar. ¿Él creía que Miku era más linda que Rin? Miku era sensual, muy atractiva en todos los aspectos, a la vista general de todas las personas, por supuesto. Pero Rin era...

Se fijó en su cabello rubio revuelto, que se desparramaba sobre la almohada y sobre sus hombros desnudos. Sus pestañas negras contrastaban contra el blanco de su piel, y él sabía que, cuando Rin estaba despierta, ese borde oscuro alrededor de sus ojos resaltaba su color azul y su perfecto tamaño.

Siguió con la vista el contorno de sus hombros y su cuello, y se detuvo en el pecho de ella, que se movía rítmicamente con su pesada respiración. La ropa de dormir que llevaba era muy delgada, y transparentaba la armoniosa forma de sus pequeños pechos. Len pensó en cómo había pasado el tiempo: cómo el cuerpo de Rin ahora era tan diferente al suyo propio. Era el cuerpo de una mujer, sin importar cuán aniñada luciera. Y él mismo había crecido y superado considerablemente la altura de ella, pero eso era algo bueno. "Siendo más alto, puedo protegerla mejor", era lo que había pensado cuando ambos empezaron a notar sus diferentes tamaños.

Pensó que, en efecto, los pechos de Miku eran más grandes que los de Rin. Pero eso no significaba nada en absoluto para él.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de repente cuando notó que su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo alarmante. El rostro le ardía, producto del calor que empezaba a sentir, en parte por su excitación, y en parte por la vergüenza que le producía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba mirando a Rin, pero no como a su hermana, sino como algo más.

Tragó saliva mientras la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, pero no podía dejar de repasar con la mirada el cuerpo semi-desnudo de ella. Podía ver con claridad cada gota de sudor que resbalaba sobre su cutis blanquecino, cada gota que se deslizaba cerca de sus labios rosados y entreabiertos. Casi podía sentir las vibraciones en el aire cada vez que ella exhalaba. Al elevarse su pecho, la ropa se tensaba alrededor de la perfecta redondez de sus senos.

Len se inclinó hacia delante, acercando su rostro al de Rin. Sus movimientos eran incontrolables. No estaba pensando con claridad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer, acercándose así a ella?

Podía sentir el dulce aliento de su hermana sobre su propia piel. Y cuando su nariz casi rozaba la de ella, se dio cuenta de todo. Él no creía que Miku fuera más linda que su gemela. No habría nunca otra mujer en su vida que él quisiera proteger de esa manera. Para él, Rin era la mujer más hermosa que pudiese existir... Era la única mujer.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando en cuántas cosas saldrían mal a partir de ese momento.

Y la besó.


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

Rin estuvo a punto de no despertarlo, como había hecho las últimas veces que habían ido al instituto. Todavía estaba ofendida por la relación de Miku y Len, pero la verdad era que su gemelo había faltado más de una semana a clases para cuidarla, y lo mínimo que ella podía hacer para agradecérselo era ser buena con él.

Aún cuando su hermano se hubiera comportado bastante extraño los últimos días.

-Len -lo llamó, tocando a la puerta de su habitación como había hecho todas las mañanas desde que sus padres se mudaran a América-, levántate, ya nos vamos al colegio.

Oyó que su hermano balbuceaba algo del otro lado de la puerta, pero no pudo distinguir qué era. Tomó el picaporte para abrir, pero algo lo trabó desde el otro lado.

-Len, abre.

-Dije que te vayas, yo te alcanzo más tarde.

-¡Pero las clases comienzan en quince minutos!

-¡Te digo que vayas!

Esto era incluso más extraño que lo habitual. Rin empujó la puerta con fuerza, pero ésta no se abrió.

-Len, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien, en serio. Vete.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, frustrada, y bajó las escaleras pisando fuerte.

Len, que había estado sosteniendo la puerta desde el interior de su habitación, se dejó caer al suelo, y escondió el rostro entre las rodillas. Rin no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que él había hecho mientras ella dormía, varios días atrás. Pero aún más importante, había pensamientos que Len todavía no podía sacarse de la mente. No dejaba de tener sueños acerca de lo que había sucedido. La culpa era tan grande que dudaba poder mantenerlo en secreto de su hermana por el resto de su vida, y ésa era su mayor preocupación.

Al final, llegó a clases diez minutos tarde, y todos se giraron para verlo cuando se disculpó con el profesor. Se apresuró hacia su pupitre y se sentó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana para evitar la expresión interrogante de Rin, sentada a su lado.

Por suerte para él, cuando sonó el timbre, todos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia su hermana, puesto que lo ocurrido una semana atrás en la fiesta había sido una de las grandes novedades del instituto. Len aprovechó su suerte para intentar escabullirse hacia el pasillo sin ser visto, y pasó el recreo evitando a tantas personas conocidas como pudo.

Esquivó a su gemela durante varias horas de esa forma, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Cuando se dispuso a salir del aula, alguien lo retuvo cogiéndolo de la manga de su uniforme. La chica que lo detenía tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y parecía muy feliz de verlo.

-Buenos días, Miku -Len forzó una sonrisa.

-Hola -sonrió ella, radiante, mientras se inclinaba hacia él para tenerlo más cerca-. Estuve hablando con Rin, parece que se encuentra muy bien, gracias a tus cuidados, por supuesto -desvió la vista, avergonzada-. Hace varios días que no hablamos.

-Lo siento, estuve muy ocupado cuidan... -se detuvo cuando los recuerdos del beso que le había dado a su gemela dormida volvieron a su mente. Sacudió la cabeza con disimulo- Cuidando a mi hermana -finalizó.

-Lo sé -respondió ella dulcemente, sin necesidad de escuchar sus excusas-. ¿Podemos almorzar juntos?

-S-sí...

Miku deslizó con delicadeza su mano por el brazo de Len, hasta entrelazar sus dedos. Él la notaba más inhibida de lo habitual, justo como se había comportado antes de llevarlo lejos del salón principal durante la fiesta. Caminaron por el pasillo del colegio hacia el patio, mientras Miku le contaba las cosas que le habían sucedido durante esa semana en que casi no se habían comunicado.

Rin observó con recelo cómo su hermano y su ex mejor amiga se alejaban juntos. Al parecer, Len se comportaba con indiferencia solamente con ella. ¿Era porque Rin había actuado distante con él desde que estaba saliendo con Miku? ¿Su hermano estaba intentando intercambiar los roles? ¿Ahora sería él quien la ignorara? Salió del aula y se dirigió hacia la zona de los cursos superiores, en busca de Kaito.

Miku se sentó al lado de Len sobre el césped, y se inclinó para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Él permaneció inmóvil.

-Rin todavía no ha aceptado lo nuestro -dijo ella, de repente-. Cuando le hablo, me contesta como a cualquier otra persona, siendo que hemos sido mejores amigas durante tantos años...

Aunque esperó que él dijera algo, Len no contestó en absoluto.

-Me da mucha pena, pero la verdad es que yo no pienso que haya hecho nada malo. Le pregunté si le molestaba que me declarara..., le pregunté si se sentía incómoda con lo nuestro. Mi trato con ella no ha cambiado para nada, es Rin la que se comporta diferente. No me parece justo que no pueda tener una relación contigo porque ella actúa así, mucho menos si yo le pregunté si estaba de acuerdo tantas veces.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del otro.

-Después de todo este tiempo... todavía no te gusto, ¿verdad?

-He estado bastante distraído todo este tiempo, Miku, no es que tú no me...

-Por favor, sin excusas -sonrió ella, dulcemente. Pegó sus labios a los de Len.

Las imágenes de Rin recostada en la cama, vestida con prendas delgadas volvieron a la mente del chico. Su cerebro recorrió sin control todas las cosas que habían sucedido: el sudor de su cuello, el rosado de sus labios, el calor que Len había sentido al saber que la tenía tan cerca que podía tocarla. El suave, prolongado contacto de sus bocas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras Miku aún lo besaba. El sentimiento de culpa crecía aceleradamente en ese momento. Estaba besando a una chica a quien no amaba. Tenía un compromiso con ella, aunque estuviera implícito, que había roto al besar a otra mujer. Y no podía decírselo, debido a la naturaleza de la otra chica que él había deseado por un momento, aunque fuera por sólo un instante, él...

El beso terminó, y Len tardó en volver a abrir los ojos. Miku lo miraba sonriente, con una expresión de calma -casi diría, de resignación- en el rostro. Puso su mano sobre la de él y la apretó.

-Sólo una cosa más... Me gustaría intentar sólo una cosa más...

Estaba triste. Pudo saberlo por el modo en que la chica había mirado hacia otro lado mientras pronunciaba eso. Era como si el beso que acababan de darse le hubiera cambiado completamente el humor. Ella suspiró y volvió a observarlo con esa expresión serena.

-Quiero que vengas hoy a mi casa, a la salida del colegio. Vamos a estar solos.

Len había temido algo así. No quería. No podía herir más a Miku de lo que ya lo había hecho. No podía permitir que ella, que tanto se esforzaba todo el tiempo, intimara por primera vez con alguien que no la amaba. Por otro lado, ¿qué iba a hacer ese día? ¿Regresar a su casa y enfrentar a su hermana? Prefería ir a casa de Miku. "No voy a perdonarme nunca el ser tan cobarde y egoísta", pensó.

-Claro -respondió, aunque era incapaz de sonreír.

Ella cerró los ojos más aliviada, pero su sonrisa no era la de siempre, era melancólica.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? -sonaba todavía más insegura que la primera vez que lo había preguntado.

Len se inclinó hacia ella y la rodeó con los brazos. "Está mal.", pensó, "Todo lo que estoy haciendo está mal. ¿Cómo voy a arreglar las cosas ahora? ¿Qué voy a hacer?".

Rin leyó el mensaje de texto de Len: "Voy a volver tarde a casa hoy.", y cerró el teléfono celular con furia.

* * *

><p>A Miku le costó embocar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, le temblaban mucho las manos. Esperó que su novio no lo notara, tomó aliento, abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar. Era la primera vez que invitaba un chico a su casa.<p>

-Te muestro mi habitación -dijo atropelladamente, mientras le tiraba de la manga del uniforme.

A los chicos no les interesaba dar vueltas, pensaba, así que Len debería estar de acuerdo en que pasaran directamente a lo que habían venido. Pero en vez de esto, el muchacho se resistió.

-Me gustaría tomar algo primero, si no es mucha molestia. Tengo un poco de sed.

La expresión en el rostro de Miku cambió radicalmente.

-Sí... Toma asiento.

Cuando volvió con el vaso de jugo, encontró a Len sentado en la esquina más apartada de la mesa. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano, y miraba por la ventana.

-A decir verdad... -comenzó a decir cuando Miku le acercó el vaso, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara- estoy bastante nervioso.

-Yo también.

Tomó un sorbo de jugo.

-Eres una chica extraordinaria, Miku. En verdad. Me pregunto si hay más mujeres como tú en el mundo.

No la miraba, y sonaba cabizbajo. Ella rió:

-Al parecer, no soy tan extraordinaria como para gustarte.

Miku se incorporó y lo tomó de la mano. Tiró de su brazo suavemente para indicarle que se incorporara. Lo llevó hasta su habitación, ambos caminando con la mirada baja y en silencio. "Esto no debería ser así...", pensaba ella, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Lo dejó en el umbral de la puerta, caminó hasta su cama y se sentó en el borde, con la espalda arqueada hacia atrás. Se soltó el cabello y sacudió la cabeza para desacomodarlo un poco. Len la observaba en silencio, pero no parecía reaccionar de ninguna forma. "Está actuando. Los dos estamos actuando. Ella no quiere hacer esto si yo no la amo, pero cree que así voy a comenzar a quererla. Yo no puedo decirle la verdad para rechazarla. Estamos atrapados. Los dos. Y vamos a hacer algo de lo que ambos nos arrepentiremos."

Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó junto a Miku. Sabía que debía inclinarse y besarla, pero quería ganar tanto tiempo como fuera posible. "Aunque quizás, si compartimos esto, me termine enamorando, como ella cree que sucederá." Pensó un segundo en lo fantástico que sería eso. No tendría que preocuparse más por nada, excepto por proteger a su novia... "Y a Rin", lo interrumpió su propia mente. A su gemela. La versión frágil y hermosa de sí mismo. Siempre iba a estar junto a ella. Siempre...

-Len -susurró ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima empezó a desabotonarse el uniforme del colegio.

Él extendió un brazo y le acarició con delicadeza un hombro. Ahora que la tenía enfrente, ruborizada y entregada, no podía evitar sentir atracción hacia ella, aunque fuera únicamente física. Miku se inclinó hacia él y lo besó con firmeza. Dejó caer la parte superior del uniforme al suelo, y se llevó las manos a la espalda para desabrocharse el sostén.

-Miku... -susurró él de repente, y la rodeó con los brazos.

Los corazones de ambos palpitaban con fuerza. La apretó contra su cuerpo, tanto que ella sintió que le faltaba la respiración, pero no se resistió. Le devolvió el abrazo. Él clavó apenas las uñas en la espalda de la chica: estaba confundido, sabía que no debían hacer eso, que no _querían_ hacer eso, pero no había otra salida para ninguno de los dos. Se imaginó deteniéndola, y explicándole: "No podemos hacerlo, en realidad, yo a Rin..., a mi propia hermana..."

-Miku -repitió, y la recostó sobre el colchón. Ahora su cuerpo estaba sobre el de ella, y la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí -respondió ella, sonriendo un poco, levantando los brazos para colocarlos alrededor del cuello del muchacho-. Te quiero, Len.

-Miku, yo...

-_Te amo_, Len.

Él cerró los puños alrededor de las sábanas, a los costados del cuerpo de ella. Entrecerró los ojos y la observó con detenimiento. Primero su cabello, que era demasiado largo y de un color muy oscuro. Sus ojos, que no reflejaban toda una infancia vivida junto a él. Su piel, casi tan pálida como la suya propia, pero no exactamente igual.

La besó cerrando los ojos. Acarició el costado de su cuerpo con una palma abierta.

-Len... -jadeó Miku.

"¿Crees que es más linda que yo?"

Besó su rostro repetidas veces, mientras la chica le acariciaba la espalda.

-Len...

"Estoy muy feliz de que seas mi hermano."

Repasó su cuello con la lengua, acariciándola con suavidad. Miku se mordía los labios y se retorcía bajo su cuerpo. Forcejeaba un poco, pero él la ignoraba.

-¡Ah! ¡Len!... Mírame, Len...

"Nada me hace más feliz que el hecho de que Len esté siempre a mi lado."

Sus jadeos se confundían con los de la chica. Deslizó sus labios sobre el pecho de Miku, repasando con sus dedos el contorno de su torso, el de sus hombros, el de sus senos...

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? Su mente estaba por completo separada de su cuerpo y de las sensaciones que le proporcionaba el tacto.

-Abre los ojos, Len...

"Estoy saliendo con alguien."

Su puño se cerró otra vez con fuerza alrededor de las sábanas, pero su lengua intensificó el trabajo sobre la piel de Miku. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

-No... Basta... Por favor, no...

Se sentía liviano, como flotando lejos, pero algo le pesaba en el pecho, y le dolía. Acarició el rostro de la persona que estaba frente a él, aunque no podía distinguirlo con claridad.

-¡Basta, Len!

Miku se incorporó de repente, empujándolo con el cuerpo, provocando que el muchacho volviera a la realidad, hasta que los dos quedaron sentados en la cama. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Len.

El chico pensó que las cosas no podían estar peor cuando Miku empezó a llorar. No podía mentirse a sí mismo, ni lastimar a otra persona, más de lo que acababa de hacerlo. "Cometí todos los errores posibles. Nada puede empeorar", pensó. Pero se equivocaba.

-Estás pensando en ella -lloró intensamente Miku-. No quería creerlo antes, y no quiero creerlo ahora, pero es así... Esto es inútil. Todo lo que haga será inútil -le clavó las uñas en la espalda, apretando con fuerza los ojos y los dientes, intentando soportar la tristeza, mientras Len trataba de procesar su palabras-. Siempre supe que estabas enamorado de Rin.

Ése fue el momento en que Len sintió que su mundo se venía abajo.


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

Su teléfono sonó a las dos o tres de la mañana. Rin se despertó sobresaltada, y mientras intentaba aclarar sus ideas estiró una mano para recoger el celular que estaba sobre la mesa de luz.

-¿Diga?

-¿Rin...?

La voz del otro lado era inconfundible, pero a la vez sonaba de una forma en la que ella nunca antes la había escuchado. Era Miku, y estaba llorando.

-¿Miku...?

-¿Puedo... hablarte un rato? Yo... no podía dormir... Eres la única con la que puedo hablar... Disculpa que te llame a estas horas.

-N-no te preocupes... Miku, ¿qué sucede? -preguntó, algo asustada.

-Yo... Len y yo terminamos -su voz se cortó de repente, como si estuviera conteniendo un sollozo. La cabeza de Rin comenzó a dar vueltas. No sabía qué pensar. Había estado esperando recibir esa noticia, aunque no sabía bien por qué, pero escuchar a su antigua mejor amiga tan constipada la llenaba de culpa.

Recordó que Len había regresado la tarde anterior, más temprano de lo que su hermana esperaba, y se había encerrado de un portazo en su habitación. Más tarde, no había bajado a cenar.

-Oh, Miku... Lo sien...

-No, no lo sientes -la interrumpió, cortante. Rin abrió los ojos, confundida.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Rin... Intenté de todas las formas conseguir tu aprobación para mi relación con Len, pero no pude... No estoy enojada contigo, pero por favor, no me mientras, sé que no estás triste porque él y yo hayamos terminado.

De repente, sobre ella recayó toda la culpa por la manera en la que se había comportado. Había pensado cosas horribles de Miku, se había olvidado de lo importante que era para ella como amiga. Nunca se había detenido a pensar que Len podía quererlas a ambas. Los había maldicho, a su hermano y a su antigua amiga, en su mente. Había esperado que sucediera lo peor en su relación, pero ahora que eso había ocurrido se daba cuenta de lo infantil y tonta que había sido. "Soy una persona terrible...". Guardó silencio unos momentos.

-Miku, siento tanto la forma en que actué todo este tiempo...

-No te preocupes, no estoy enojada -pero su voz sonaba seria.

-¿Qué sucedió entre...? ¿Por qué Len terminó contigo?

-Len no terminó conmigo, fui yo la que rompió con él.

Rin negó con la cabeza, como si esperara que Miku interpretara su expresión de incredulidad a través del teléfono.

-No entiendo...

-A veces, cuando amas a alguien... -dejó escapar un sollozo- tanto como yo a Len... y el corazón de esa persona pertenecen a alguien más... Tienes que darte cuenta de que es hora de bajar los brazos.

-¿Len te estuvo engañando? ¿Es eso? -Rin estaba alarmada, no imaginaba que su hermano pudiera hacer algo así.

Miku dejó escapar una risita melancólica.

-No, no es eso... Pero en su mente existe otra persona.

-¿Quién es?

-No es algo que me corresponda a mí decir. -y antes de que Rin pudiera contestar, agregó:- Quiero que siempre cuides muy bien de Len, y no lo lastimes nunca.

-Por supuesto, yo... soy su hermana.

-Eres algo más que eso, Rin. Para Len, eres la persona más importante.

Ella permaneció inmóvil varios segundos más, con la mirada clavada en un punto fijo de la oscuridad de su habitación, pensativa.

-Gracias por escucharme. Me siento mejor.

-Miku, de nuevo, disculpa todo lo que...

-No es nada, no te preocupes -repitió-. Nos vemos -y Rin escuchó el tono que indicaba que la llamada había finalizado.

Volvió a acostarse, pero no fue sino varias horas después que logró conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Len escuchó a su hermana llamando a la puerta de su habitación.<p>

-Len, arriba.

-No voy a ir a clases hoy.

-¿No vas...? -Rin recordó lo que Miku le había dicho. Supuso que ambos preferirían no verse ese día- De acuerdo... Si necesitas algo...

-¿Por qué te portas tan bien de repente? -escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Rin parpadeó, indecisa.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí.

Len estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, enfrentado la puerta que Rin acababa de abrir. Tenía las piernas abiertas y los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas. Bajo sus ojos había unas gigantescas bolsas oscuras. "No ha podido dormir", pensó Rin, "y quizás también haya estado llorando". Su hermano la miraba sin expresión en el rostro, pero parecía realmente deprimido. Llevaba solamente puestos unos bóxers negros y un par de medias.

-Siento... Siento la forma en que estuve actuando todo este tiempo...

-Miku te llamó, ¿no es así?

-Sí...

Esto era lo que recibía por comportarse de forma tan infantil: ahora él se dirigía a ella con hostilidad, y en realidad no podía culparlo.

-¿Qué te dijo? -su gemelo la miraba fija e intensamente.

-Nada...

-Mientes.

Rin observó sus propios pies por unos momentos.

-Nunca me dijiste... -comenzó, intentando contener las lágrimas- Que había otra chica que te gustaba.

Len abrió los ojos, su sorpresa era inmensa. Evidentemente, Miku no le había dicho nada importante sobre lo sucedido. Ni la razón por la que habían terminado...

-¿Qué pasó, Len? -inquirió su hermana de repente, estallando en lágrimas, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos- ¿Por qué ya no me cuentas nada?

No podía pensar. Su cerebro procesaba información a gran velocidad, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar... ¿Por qué Miku no le había dicho nada a Rin? Podía ser lástima, o podía estar planeando algo... No, Miku no era esa clase de persona.

Había esperado que la otra muchacha le dijera a su hermana todo lo sucedido. Y ése, sin duda, sería el final de su relación con Rin como la conocía. Se había pasado la noche entera despierto, llorando, pensando en qué haría después de que su gemela se enterara de sus sentimientos y decidiera alejarse de él. Pero al parecer eso no sucedería, al menos no por el momento.

Levantó nuevamente la mirada y observó a la chica, que se mostraba expectante.

-Rin, disculpa... No oí lo que dijiste...

Ella se sorprendió de su reacción y frunció los labios, conteniendo más lágrimas mientras se secaba las que acababan de salir. ¿Cómo podía su hermano no prestarle atención en un momento así?

-Me ocultas cosas, Len. Ya no lo soporto más... Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, antes de que estuvieras con Miku...

Él se sintió ofendido de repente. Su hermana no tenía derecho a estar diciendo esas cosas.

-¡La culpa no es mía ni de Miku! ¡Eres tú la que empezó todo esto! ¡No entiendo qué te sucede, o por qué comenzaste a comportarte tan mal conmigo! ¡Ahora no me eches la culpa a mí!

Las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente de los ojos de la muchacha. Sabía que Len tenía razón, pero aún así se sentía muy frustrada y confundida.

-¡Lo siento! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Estaba celosa! ¡No quería perderte, Len! ¡No quería que hubiera más distancia entre nosotros! -él comenzó a bajar la guardia- Lo siento, yo no quería... Yo quiero que seas feliz... Sé que es egoísta, pero también quiero que siempre seas mi mejor amigo, como lo fuiste toda nuestra vida. Y no quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe en lo más mínimo. Yo... -caminó hacia la cama de su hermano, y sentándose en el borde volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos. Esta vez las lágrimas no iban a detenerse- Perdóname... Tú te portaste tan bien cuando yo te conté lo de Kaito, incluso cuando no te lo dije apenas empezamos a salir... En cambio, yo... Yo...

-Rin...

Len no podía luchar contra su instinto protector. Verla llorar le oprimía el pecho, y hacía que le faltara el aire. No importaba lo que ella hubiera hecho o la forma en que lo hubiera tratado... Nada importaba, excepto la necesidad de verla sonreír de nuevo.

-Tonta... ¿Cómo podrías estar celosa...? Si tú para mí eres... Eres...

La rodeó con los brazos, pero segundos después descubrió que eso había sido una mala idea. La tenía tan cerca... Podía oler su cabello limpio, diferente a la vez anterior, cuando estaba empapado en sudor... El calor de su contacto se transmitía a través de la ropa de ella hasta su propio torso desnudo. De repente sintió ganas de llorar igual que ella. Lo invadió una sensación de urgencia que nunca antes había sentido. Quería acariciarle el rostro, correr los mechones de pelo que lo cubrían. Cerró los ojos e intentó no recordar la maravillosa sensación del beso que le había dado mientras dormía, pero la imagen era demasiado vívida. Cerró los puños con fuerza alrededor de la ropa de Rin.

Ella, que se había calmado un poco con el abrazo de su hermano, sonrió, inconsciente de los pensamientos reales de éste. Se recostó sobre su hombro.

-Siempre vamos a estar juntos, ¿no?

-Siempre. Rin, yo nunca... Nadie, jamás... va a ser más importante que tú...

Su voz era tan sincera, tan genuina, que ella no podía creer que alguna vez hubiera dudado algo diferente. Permanecieron unos momentos abrazados. El contacto de Len era tan cálido y suave, único, lo había extrañado tanto todo este tiempo... Su mejilla sobre el hombro desnudo de él, sus manos en contacto directo con su torso desnudo...

-Tengo que ir al colegio... -suspiró.

-Sí... -susurró él, apretándola con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Rin supuso que se debía a la alegría de que volvieran a hablarse como antes. Sonrió, pero un leve calor ascendió por su cuerpo. Miku había tenido mucho razón cuando, hacía tiempo, dijo que su hermano era atractivo. La gemela no se había fijado hasta ahora, pero el cuerpo de él se había vuelto más grueso, y en sus brazos se notaban las curvas de sus músculos. "¿En qué rayos estoy pensando...?".

-Te quiero mucho, Len -dijo, casi sin pensar.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico, que se separó un poco de ella.

-Yo también...

-Cuando vuelva te voy a preparar una cena de reconciliación de hermanos -dijo alegremente.

-Hermanos, sí... -Len la soltó y dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Gracias por entender, siempre -refiriéndose a sus propias actitudes pasadas.

-Sí...

Rin se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y emprendió el camino hacia el colegio, aunque iba a llegar con un retraso de casi media hora.

Len se alegró de que la conversación hubiera tomado otro rumbo, evitando así tener que inventar alguna mentira sobre la persona que le gustaba. Bajó la cabeza y se llevó ambas manos al rostro. "No, Rin, yo no entiendo... ¡No entiendo nada!". Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir lentamente. "Gracias a Dios, no me viste llorar... Todavía no puedes saber... las cosas horribles que estoy pensando..."

Aunque el llanto lo había agotado y se durmió enseguida, pocas horas después se despertó sobresaltado con el mensaje que llegó a su teléfono. Era de Rin. "Len, voy a volver tarde. Estoy en casa de Kaito." Automáticamente, lanzó el celular contra la pared opuesta de la habitación, que golpeó con fuerza el concreto y cayó al piso, aunque entero.

-¡Maldición! -gritó contra la almohada- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! -el llanto se reanudó- ¿Qué voy a hacer?... Maldición...

* * *

><p>-Lo siento, Rin, no sabía que íbamos a estar solos.<p>

-Sí... -respondió ella, un tanto incrédula, cerrando su teléfono celular.

-En serio no lo sabía... -insistió Kaito- ¡Podemos salir si quieres! ¿Te gustaría tomar un helado?

"Así que es verdad, él no sabía que no habría nadie en su casa". Eso le dio confianza, y se sorprendió de lo caballeroso que Kaito podía ser.

-Estoy bien así -sonrió con inocencia.

-De acuerdo -Kaito le devolvió la sonrisa, y se inclinó para besarla.

Cuando se separaron, Rin estaba sonrojada y sonreía tontamente. Él se puso serio de pronto.

-Te quiero.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. Su sonrisa se borró por un momento, pero no tardó en reaparecer.

-Yo también te quiero.

No habían podido verse después del colegio el día anterior, y Len no los había dejado solos en ningún momento cuando Rin estaba enferma. Sonrió internamente ante ese recuerdo.

Tomaron algo y conversaron un rato en la cocina.

-¿Quieres que busque más galletas?

-Si no es molestia -sonrió ella. Pero cuando Kaito se incorporó de su asiento, en vez de ir hasta la alacena, permaneció quieto observándola de cerca. Rin estaba sentada a su lado, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro cercano de su novio. Era extraordinariamente lindo. No tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse, cuando él apoyó sus labios sobre los suyos. El beso terminó, se miraron un instante y volvieron a juntar sus bocas.

Rin cerró los ojos.

El beso aumentó su intensidad, y ella tuvo que esforzarse para mantener la posición ante Kaito que se inclinaba cada vez más sobre ella. Sin pensarlo, levantó los brazos y rodeó los hombros de él con fuerza. Esta era la señal que el chico estaba esperando. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Rin, y se acercó todavía más. Sumado a la diferencia de altura, el hecho de estar sentada hacía que la muchacha estuviera realmente incómoda.

Kaito pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Rin. Era tan pequeña, delgada y frágil... Con delicadeza, la alzó y la sentó en el borde de la mesa, sin dejar de besarla. Aunque no estaba seguro de lo que él mismo pretendía, le fue difícil controlarse después de notar que la respiración de ella se había hecho mucho más pesada.

El corazón de Rin palpitaba con fuerza. "Qué bien se siente..." Esta vez, ella se inclinó hacia delante para protagonizar el beso, y Kaito respondió apretándola contra su cuerpo. Él parecía inseguro cuando desvió sus labios a la mejilla de Rin y la acarició antes de dirigirse a su cuello. Ella, que nunca antes había experimentado algo similar, se estremeció ante el tibio aliento de Kaito sobre su piel, y abrió la boca para tomar aire debido al repentino calor que sentía. "No estás tomando aire, estás jadeando", pensó para sí misma.

El chico se apartó de repente y la miró con expresión seria a los ojos.

-Rin, a mí me gustaría... -comenzó, pero se interrumpió- Tú realmente me gustas mucho. No hemos salido por mucho tiempo, pero te quiero. En verdad quisiera... ¡Pero no debemos hacer nada de lo que no estés segura! Yo puedo esperar... Sólo tienes que decírmelo, te prometo que no me enojaré.

Ella sonrió con ternura. Tomó el rostro de Kaito en ambas manos, y se acercó hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

-Tú también me gustas mucho. Yo... también quiero hacer esto.

Cerró los ojos cuando él la besó de nuevo.


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

Eran pasadas las siete cuando Rin regresó a su casa. Le había pedido a Kaito que la dejara una cuadra antes: estaba segura de que Len sospecharía, y quería que su vuelta fuera lo menos dramática posible. No sería capaz de mentirle si él se lo preguntaba directamente, si le preguntaba si ella había...

El rubor subió por sus mejillas al recordar lo que había sucedido esa tarde. "¡No, no, no! Tengo que actuar con normalidad", pensó, un poco riéndose consigo misma, y apoyó la punta de los dedos sobre sus mejillas.

Había sido una experiencia extraña. Kaito había sido cuidadoso y atento con ella. "Y sin embargo... No entiendo por qué hacen tanto escándalo alrededor de eso." Toda su vida le habían dicho que la primera vez debía ser con alguien especial, una persona con la que estuvieras dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu vida. "Pero en realidad no es la gran cosa", pensó. Ella no estaba pensando en casarse con Kaito, de hecho, estaba segura de que ni siquiera lo amaba -aún-. "Pero es algo natural, ¿no? Es lo que empiezan a sentir las personas de nuestra edad, la atracción física. Len también." Frunció el entrecejo ante la idea, aunque ahora que ella había hecho lo mismo que su hermano con Miku, no tenía derecho a quejarse de nada; ahora estaban "iguales", y eso la hacía sentirse mejor, aunque sabía que esa clase de pensamientos era en extremo inmadura.

Suspiró y se dispuso a entrar, pero cuando su mano se acercó a la puerta, alguien tiró del picaporte con fuerza desde el otro lado. En el umbral apareció la figura de Len. Llevaba puesto sólo un par de pantalones, tenía el torso desnudo y sudado, y estaba descalzo, pero Rin no pudo dirigirse a él para decirle que se enfermaría si no se ponía zapatos... porque estaba petrificada mirando a los ojos a su gemelo. Nunca antes había visto esa expresión de su hermano. Sumado a las bolsas que todavía tenía bajo los ojos -y le pareció que hasta estaban peor que esa mañana-, estaba sumamente pálido, y la furia afloraba a borbotones a través de sus pupilas.

-¡¿Por qué te quedas ahí afuera y no entras, maldición? -le gritó.

Ella intentó retroceder, pero su hermano le tomó el brazo con fuerza y la hizo entrar de un tirón.

-¡Ah! ¡Len! ¡Me duele!

-¡¿Quién te piensas que eres? -le volvió a gritar, la presión sobre su brazo aumentó.

-L-Len...

-¡No puedes volver a estas horas, después de quedarte en casa de tu novio toda la tarde! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Instintivamente, Rin levantó una mano en el aire y abofeteó con fuerza la mejilla de su hermano. Len la soltó de repente, llevó varios dedos al lugar que ella acaba de golpear, y su mirada se perdió en algún punto del suelo. La chica permaneció inmóvil durante instantes que parecieron minutos, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Len... actúas como un maniático -dijo finalmente.

Él se enderezó un poco, pero no la miraba. Había vuelto a la realidad al ver el enrojecimiento en el brazo de ella, por donde él la estaba sosteniendo, justo antes de que su hermana lo abofeteara.

-Rin, lo siento... Lo siento mucho... No quise... ¿Estás bien...? ¿Tu brazo...?

-¿Qué te pasa, Len? -preguntó ella, casi alarmada, al ver lo extraño que se comportaba su gemelo. Incluso repasó en su mente el número de emergencias, en caso de que su hermano estuviera a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Nunca antes lo había visto actuar así.

Él no dijo nada por un momento, y después su rostro se contrajo en lo que parecía una mueca de dolor. Sólo después de unos momentos, Rin se dio cuenta de que en realidad había sido un intento por contener el llanto.

-Lo siento... Lo siento... Es que es tan frustrante... Tan, tan frustrante...

Len se cubrió el rostro con una mano, mientras le daba la espalda a su hermana. Sentía que iba a morir a causa de los sentimientos que se amontonaban en su interior. Casi podía sentir cómo cada uno de ellos le dolía individualmente: remordimiento, enojo consigo mismo, frustración..., amor.

Le costaba cada vez más controlar sus acciones. Desde que la había besado, no podía quitarse las imágenes de ella en su mente. Repasaba una y otra vez su sonrisa, recordaba cómo era su forma de reír. Siempre tan hermosa e inocente, mirándolo con enormes ojos azules. Pero lo que más lo torturaba eran las imágenes que ahora su mente creaba; no eran recuerdos felices de su infancia ni era algo que deseara desde hacía mucho tiempo, eran escenas que, él creía, sólo mentes enfermas podían generar. "Soy un maldito enfermo, eso soy." Su cerebro no se contentaba sólo con recordar el cuerpo de su hermana, caliente por la fiebre, ni el contacto de sus labios, sino que además creaba escenas nuevas para Len. Escenas en las que, durante el beso que él le había dado, su hermana se despertaba, lo rodeaba con los brazos y le devolvía el contacto. Escenas en las que ella se levantaba a la mañana, pero en vez de llamar a su puerta para despertarlo, entraba en su habitación y se recostaba a su lado.

La noche anterior, su mente había reemplazado todos sus recuerdos de Miku por la imagen de Rin. A veces la veía sonreírle tímidamente mientras lo tomaba de la mano, y en ocasiones podía verla debajo de su propio cuerpo, con el cierre de su vestido abierto y la mitad de su sujetador al descubierto. Entonces, ella, su propia hermana, lo invitaba con la mirada, se retorcía debajo de él y le decía: "Len, quiero mostrarte todo de mí."

En la realidad, su gemela se había acercado a él con una genuina expresión de preocupación, y le rosaba con los dedos la espalda desnuda.

-Len... Oye...

-Déjame -sollozó él, pero no era lo que en realidad deseaba.

-¿Qué te sucede? -ahora era ella la que comenzaba a llorar- Len, por favor no llores... Por favor, por favor no, llores...

Él continuó igual, ocultando cada más su rostro de ella. Los sollozos de ambos empeoraron.

-¿Por qué estás así? -insistió ella en tono suplicante. Lo rodeó con los brazos, apoyando el rostro en la espalda de su hermano.

Len llevó ambas manos a las muñecas de Rin, y ejerció una suave presión para deshacer su abrazo, pero ella se resistió. No podía luchar más, le gustaba ese contacto, en realidad no quería que la chica se separara de su cuerpo, así que esta vez apoyó cada una de sus manos sobre las manos de Rin. Ella sonrió dulcemente y se relajó, pensando que su hermano se estaba sintiendo mejor. Entonces, él levanto la cabeza para mirar el techo, lejos de la vista de su gemela, y dijo:

-Te amo.

Ella sonrió aún más y lo apretó contra sí. El corazón de Len disparó sus latidos ante esta reacción, y por un momento pensó que estaba soñando.

-Yo también te amo, Len. No me lo decías de esa forma desde que éramos niños -rió.

Era claro que ella no tenía idea de lo que su hermano realmente había querido decir. Sin permitirle ver su rostro, Len se giró hasta tenerla de frente y la abrazó. Con fuerza, más de la que usaba cuando ella estaba triste. Enterró su rostro entre los cabellos rubios de Rin, y sus sollozos mermaron gradualmente. Ella colocó una mano sobre su nuca, consolándolo.

"No, esto está mal... No puedo guardarme esto mucho más..."

Len se había creído capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos por siempre, de llegar a superarlos en algún momento y olvidarse de ellos, como si nunca nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero el hecho de que Rin se hubiera quedado con Kaito esa tarde había provocado que descubriera nuevos aspectos de sí mismo. No estaba enojado con ella -¿Cómo podría llegar a estarlo?-, pero se había dado cuenta de que no deseaba que nadie más la tuviera. "No solamente estoy enfermo, sino que también he resultado ser una persona de lo más egoísta."

Él quería ver a Rin feliz por sobre todas las cosas, "pero en el fondo también... quiero que sea solamente mía." Sentía que se había convertido en otra persona de repente: sabía que sus sentimientos hacia su gemela eran enfermizos; que si su hermana los conociera, comenzaría a odiarlo; que si ella no quería tenerlo cerca, no podría protegerla más, y sin embargo, el dolor que sentía era insoportable. El tormento por el que estaba pasando era, simplemente, algo con lo que no podía vivir. Necesitaba decírselo todo, sacarse aquel peso del pecho, aunque eso significara perderla.

-Lo hiciste con Kaito, ¿no es verdad? -preguntó, aunque conocía la respuesta.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Es por eso que estás así? -sollozó la chica- Perdóname, Len... Si hubiera sabido que ocasionaría esto...

-¿Lo amas? -en realidad, la respuesta a esa pregunta era la única que le importaba.

-Bueno, yo... Lo conozco desde hace poco y...

-¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así con alguien que no amas?

-¡Len! ¡Me lo dices como si fuera una cualquiera! Yo... Nosotros, ya estamos en edad para empezar a sentir estas cosas y... -se sentía extremadamente incómoda hablando de eso con su gemelo, era como si una muralla de pudor se hubiera levantado entre ellos- ¡¿Cómo puedes juzgarme por algo así? -ella intentó apartarlo para verlo a los ojos, pero él permaneció firme, rodeándola con los brazos- ¡Tú hiciste lo mismo con Miku! ¡Dos veces!

-Nada pasó entre Miku y yo.

-¡No me mientas! Los escuché... cuando estábamos en la fiesta... Escuché todo.

-Nada sucedió, Rin.

-¡Encima hay una chica que te gusta! ¡Pero vas y lo haces con Miku!

-Yo no sabía que había una chica que me gustaba... Y ya te dije, nada sucedió entre Miku y yo, por eso terminamos.

Ella abrió los ojos y le temblaron los labios, pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno.

-¿Qué tiene Kaito que no tenga yo?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué él puede...? Si yo he estado siempre a tu lado, siempre protegiéndote, ¿por qué es diferente que yo...? -escondió el rostro entre los cabellos de Rin, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

No podía reprimir más sus sentimientos, el dolor era demasiado grande. Temía por lo que le hubiera pasado a Rin y por lo que podría llegar a pasar en el futuro. ¿Y si él la había lastimado? ¿Y si no había sido delicado con ella? ¿Y si no le había dicho una, cien, mil veces lo hermosa y maravillosa que era? ¿Y si no la había abrazado y besado su frente después, como hacía Len para que se sintiera mejor? ¿O si ella se arrepentía de su decisión en el futuro?

"No puedo ocultárselo más: es una promesa que nos hicimos, ¿no?". Y sobre todo, no era justo que él estuviera sufriendo mientras otros podían aprovecharse de la inocencia de Rin. La amaba, quería estar siempre con ella, protegerla sin importar qué... Pero el dolor y la frustración eran insoportables.

-No es justo -repitió en voz alta-. ¿Por qué él puede estar tan cerca de ti y yo no? Cuando yo siempre... Siempre... -se le quebró la voz, dando lugar a nuevos sollozos- Me... duele. ¿Por qué?... Yo debería ser... el único que merece... -tragó saliva con fuerza- Si existe alguien que te merezca, ¡ése debería ser yo, Rin!

Ella abrió los ojos, separando sus manos del cuerpo de Len. Abrió la boca, incrédula, mientras su cuerpo entero empezaba a temblar. Todo eso no podía estar pasando. Las palabras de Len no podían significar lo que ella creía.

Él se dio cuenta de sus movimientos, y la apretó más contra sí mismo. Rin finalmente lo entendía. En esos momentos debía estar intentando asimilar toda esa información. Era la última oportunidad de decirlo todo, antes de que ella decidiera no escucharlo más.

-¡Nadie más te conoce como yo! -chilló, entre sollozos- ¡No puedo dejarte en manos de nadie más! ¡Nadie más sabe protegerte como lo necesitas! ¡Quiero estar siempre contigo! No puedo vivir separado de ti, esperando... -tomó aliento-, deseando que alguien más pueda cuidarte como te lo mereces. Si te llegara a suceder algo por culpa de otra persona, yo...

Rin continuaba paralizada, temblando de pies a cabeza. Len no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de olvidar su imagen si lo viera. ¡Tenía tanto para decir! Las palabras se amontonaban en su mente y salían de entre sus labios de forma atropellada, y le costaba terminar cada frase antes de comenzar a decir la siguiente.

-Para mí, eres lo más importante que existe en el mundo. Eres lo único, lo más hermoso, la única persona... ¡Vivo para verte feliz! ¡Es todo lo que me importa! -casi gritaba las palabras, con los ojos cerrados, abrazando con fuerza a Rin, demasiado asustado para mirarla a los ojos- ¡Nadie podrá nunca conocerte como yo! ¡Eres lo que más quiero!

La gemela cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes, mientras las lágrimas se amontonaban dentro de sus párpados sellados.

-¡Te amo, Rin! -"Siento tanto hacerte pasar por esto, perdóname..."- Como persona, como mujer... ¡Te amo inmensamente!

Apenas había terminado de decirlo cuando sintió una fuerte presión sobre el pecho. Antes de que pudiera pensar, Rin se había separado de él empujándolo con ambas manos. Len se tambaleó para recuperar el equilibrio, y giró el rostro justo a tiempo para ver la figura de su hermana desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

Len cerró los ojos antes de cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, y deseó desde lo más profundo de su corazón que Rin fuera capaz de superar todo el daño que él le había causado.


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

Len suspiró y volvió a apoyar la nuca contra la pared. Le ardían los ojos terriblemente, pero cuando intentaba cerrarlos el dolor se intensificaba. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, pero habían sido las suficientes como para que su cuerpo quedara por completo agobiado por el llanto. No tenía fuerzas para seguir sollozando, ni para moverse..., aunque tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Sentado en su cama, mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación, entrelazó los dedos entre sus cabellos rubios. Una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro: "Acabo de darme cuenta de que la única persona capaz de hacerme llorar... es ella."

Intentó mirar la hora, pero el cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro para ver. Calculó que serían las cuatro o cinco de la mañana. Sin embargo, la música que provenía desde el cuarto de Rin seguía sonando fuerte y clara. Lo primero que la chica había hecho desde que subiera corriendo las escaleras, había sido encerrarse bajo llave en su cuarto y poner la música a todo volumen. Len sabía que eso era lo que ella hacía cuando tenía ganas de llorar y él no estaba cerca para consolarla, aunque la última vez que su hermana había hecho tal cosa había sido alrededor de cinco años atrás.

"Algunas cosas no cambian.", volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa melancólica, "Pero esta vez yo soy el causante de su llanto... y la última persona que tiene el poder de consolarla."

El dolor que le oprimía el pecho había cambiado, aunque seguía siendo igual de intenso, pero al menos ahora era una sensación que conocía. Era el suplicio de ver a su hermana gemela sufrir. Por milésima vez en la noche, intentó adivinar cuál sería el futuro de ambos.

No podía arrepentirse de haberle dicho la verdad a Rin. Le había prometido nunca ocultarle nada, y estaba seguro de que se había mentido a sí mismo al pensar que podía ser capaz de olvidar esos sentimientos como si nunca hubieran existido. No sabía exactamente desde hacía cuánto que estaba enamorado de ella, pero debían ser sentimientos ya viejos para el momento en que él se dio cuenta de su presencia. Incluso Miku, que apenas sí lo conocía, se había percatado de ellos. Con suerte, desaparecerían luego de estar mucho tiempo lejos de Rin, después de que ella le dijera que lo odiaba. Levantó la mirada nuevamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, expectante.

Aunque la hiciera sufrir así, Len no podría haber seguido a su lado, sabiendo que su hermana no lo querría cerca, de conocer sus sentimientos. Tampoco se creía capaz de guardárselos para sí mismo, sus acciones después de saber que Rin se había entregado a Kaito lo probaban. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, si los papeles estuvieran invertidos, Len hablaría con su hermana para que afrontaran la situación juntos. Aunque ella fuera incapaz de sentir cosas tan indebidas, de ser el caso él la escucharía y no rechazaría sus sentimientos. Seguiría queriendo verla feliz por sobre todas las cosas, igual que lo había deseado toda su vida.

"Sin embargo, no hay excusa para lo que mi corazón siente. No es algo que sea su culpa, pero está más allá de mí... No puedo controlarlo, no hay palabras que sirvan para disculparme por esto."

Un sollozo intentó escapar de su pecho, pero su agotado cuerpo no se lo permitió. "Creo que voy a volverme loco", pensó, despeinándose con una mano. Observó la puerta una vez más. Rin no vendría a decirle que lo odiaba, de momento, así que finalmente se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Despertó un par de horas después, y por un instante creyó que todo lo sucedido había sido un sueño. Entonces, escuchó la música a todo volumen que venía desde el cuarto de Rin.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. No tenía apetito en absoluto, pero no podía dejar que su hermana se debilitara, probablemente estaría tan agotada como él. "Mi hermana... Mi hermana, mi hermana, ¡mi hermana!", repitió en su cabeza, haciéndole burla a su propia mente, que seguía llamando a Rin de esa forma.

Preparó el desayuno para ella y subió las escaleras. Estaba seguro de que ella tampoco tendría apetito, y no estaría dispuesta a volver a comer nada que él hubiera cocinado. A pesar de eso, tomó un papel y un bolígrafo de su habitación y escribió: "Preparé el desayuno. Por favor, no dejes que tu cuerpo se debilite por algo que es mi culpa. El plato está en el pasillo, al frente de tu puerta. Yo voy a estar encerrado en mi habitación, así que no tendrás que verme si sales a recoger la comida."

Detuvo el bolígrafo en el papel, haciendo presión. "Quiero verte.", quería escribir, "Quiero poder consolarte aunque estés así por mi causa... Quiero abrazarte, tenerte en mis brazos, como hermanos, como amigos, como amantes..., me es indiferente. Solamente quiero verte sonreír." La punta del instrumento traspasó el papel, dejando un pequeño agujero en donde antes había estado el punto final de su mensaje. "Ah... Qué torpe." Rió con tristeza para sí mismo.

Salió de su cuarto, dejó el plato con el desayuno frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rin y deslizó la nota que había escrito por debajo de ella. "Me pregunto si estará dormida... O si seguirá llorando..." Apoyó la mano sobre el picaporte, sólo para retirarla unos segundos después y volver a su cuarto.

Len intentó distraerse de muchas formas, abrió y cerró varios libros, encendió su ordenador un par de veces, pero su mente se rehusaba a separarse de Rin. ¿Habría salido a recoger el desayuno? ¿Lo habría comido? Podía que incluso se hubiera ido de la casa sin que él se diera cuenta. Estaba seguro de que, igual que Len, ella ni siquiera se había vestido para ir al colegio esa mañana. Decidió telefonear al instituto para excusarse por la ausencia de ambos gemelos, diciendo que el cuadro de fiebre de Rin había reaparecido y él necesitaba quedarse a cuidarla nuevamente. La voz se le quebró varias veces mientras se comunicaba, pero esperó que eso hiciera lucir más real su fatiga. Cuando colgó el teléfono se sintió más aliviado: era una insignificancia, pero había podido hacer algo por Rin en vez de quedarse sentado mirando el techo, como había hecho en lo que iba del día.

De pronto, la música que había sonado desde la noche anterior, cesó. Eso significaba que su gemela aún estaba en casa. Suspiró aliviado: ella no estaba afuera, sola, haciendo quién sabe qué o en quién sabe dónde debido a la depresión. Rin era tan infantil e inmadura a la hora de enfrentar sus problemas, que Len se sentía más tranquilo si la tenía cerca, para poder vigilarla.

Para sorpresa del chico, a continuación oyó la puerta de la habitación de su gemela abriéndose, y algunos segundos después, sus pies acercándose por el pasillo. Los latidos de su corazón salieron disparados, y lo invadió un miedo que nunca antes había sentido. Pensar que podría perder a Rin era una cosa, pero estar justo a punto de hacerlo era peor de lo que él nunca hubiera imaginado. "No, no, vuelve a tu habitación... ¡Cambié de idea! ¡No estoy listo para afrontar eso!", pero aunque lo gritaba en su mente, sus labios no dejaron escapar ningún sonido.

Los pies descalzos de Rin se detuvieron frente a la habitación, podía ver su sombra por debajo de la puerta.

-Ri...

Cuando escuchó el ruido del picaporte, creyó que su hermana estaba a punto de entrar, y contuvo la respiración. Instantes después se dio cuenta de que el sonido era metálico. La puerta quedó sellada cuando Rin terminó de dar la segunda vuelta a la llave en la cerradura.

"¡¿Qué rayos?"

-¡Rin! -la llamó, sobresaltado- ¿Qué ha...?

-Len.

Su nombre sonaba pesado, como si a ella le costara pronunciarlo. Sólo por la forma en que lo había llamado, el chico pudo deducir muchas cosas: la muchacha estaba realmente agotada, y por sobre todas las cosas, triste. "Suena como alguien que ha perdido algo en verdad importante."

-¿Estás... despierto? -sonaba como un fantasma, y arrastraba las palabras de igual manera.

Len se incorporó de la cama y se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la puerta.

-Sí...

-¿Puedes responderme algunas preguntas?

-Abre la puerta, Rin -pronunció con suavidad, apoyando la mano en la madera. Escuchó lo que sin duda era un sollozo contenido de su gemela-. Rin..., abre la puerta -insistió. "No me encierres, no puedo abrazarte para hacerte sentir mejor desde donde estoy..."

-N-no... hasta que hayas respondido mis preguntas...

Len abrió los ojos con incredulidad. Él ya había dicho todo lo que sentía. Las cosas sólo podían empeorar si continuaba dándole información adicional sobre sus horribles pensamientos a Rin. No podía soportar que las cosas se estiraran más.

-Rin -repitió, como siempre había hecho, porque amaba su nombre, y ella decía que adoraba escucharlo-... Me odias, ¿no es así?

La única respuesta que recibió fueron varios sollozos secos del otro lado de la puerta. Cuando se calmaron, volvió a sonar la voz de su gemela.

-Todo lo que dijiste... ¿Es cierto?

Len suspiró. No tenía más remedio. Si respuestas era lo que ella quería, se las daría.

-Sí.

-¿E-E-Es... Estás... enam...?

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Rin -respondió antes de dejarla terminar, porque la conocía lo suficiente como para predecir sus preguntas-. Eso fue exactamente lo que te dije anoche.

Hubo un silencio tan repentino y tan largo, que Len pensó que su hermana había terminado de cuestionarlo.

-Rin, soy yo... No importa lo que mi enfermo corazón diga, sigo siendo yo... Tu hermano, tu mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas? -"Quiero verte"- Perdóname por todo esto, lo lamento tanto... Si pudiera cambiarlo lo haría sin pensarlo, ¡daría cualquier cosa para poder hacerlo! -"Quiero verte"- Voy a seguir siendo el mismo de antes, antes de Miku y de Kaito... No voy a culparte si me odias -"Quiero verte"-, pero eso podría ser lo peor que me pasara en la vida...

-¿T-te acostaste... c-con Miku?

-Ya te lo dije. No.

-¿Por qué?

¿Por qué seguía preguntando todas esas cosas tan obvias y ya sabidas?

-Po... Porque... había otra persona que me gustaba -suspiró. Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa, ¿por qué seguía evitando mencionar sus sentimientos, cuando Rin ya los conocía y le estaba pidiendo respuestas?- Porque me gustabas tú, Rin.

-¿Desde ha-hace... cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo me estuviste ocultando esto?

-No lo sé. Creo que me di cuenta mientras te cuidaba después del accidente de la fiesta. O quizás lo supe antes, pero mi corazón no quería aceptarlo -otra vez, no hubo respuesta, así que continuó:-. Ahora que lo pienso, desde que te vi besándote con Kaito, yo...

Los sollozos se reanudaron nuevamente del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no podías simplemente seguir siendo mi gemelo? ¡Eras mi confidente! ¡Eras mi amigo! ¡Creí saberlo todo de ti! ¡¿Cómo puedes ver así a tu propia hermana? ¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo!

-¡Rin! -se alarmó él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? -chilló, golpeando con furia la pared del otro lado- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me siento feliz cuando me dices estas cosas?


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

Len abrió los ojos de par en par, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. "Si escuché bien, lo más probable es que lo haya malinterpretado." Del otro lado de la puerta, el llanto de Rin aumentaba su volumen. Al parecer su situación iba de mal en peor, se oía desconsolada, casi histérica.

-¡Rin! ¡Abre la puerta!

El llanto continuó.

-¡Abre la puerta, Rin! -chilló el chico, golpeando con fuerza la madera. El sollozo se interrumpió abruptamente debido al sobresalto de la muchacha, pero se reanudó instantes después.

Len comenzó a desesperarse. Miró hacia los lados y por un momento se le ocurrió que podía intentar salir por la ventana de su habitación. La idea era ridícula, ya que se encontraba en el piso superior de la casa, y lo más probable era que terminara accidentado. Siguió golpeando la puerta.

-¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¡Abre! -insistió, desesperado, mientras su hermana continuaba llorando sonoramente del otro lado- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que te sientes feliz de escuchar esas cosas? ¡Rin!

Una pequeñísima llama de esperanza se encendió en su interior. Sin importar lo que hubiera querido decir exactamente, su gemela había confesado que se sentía feliz. Eso significa que no lo odiaba. Aunque la escuchaba llorar desconsoladamente, Len sabía que si era capaz de atravesar la puerta sería capaz de sosegarla.

Suspiró, nervioso, mientras se preparaba para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Quiero verte -susurró, y los sollozos disminuyeron su volumen de repente-. En verdad, en verdad quiero verte, Rin. Abre la puerta. Yo soy el mismo de siempre... Y por eso no soporto oírte llorar. Nunca lo he hecho, Rin. Siempre, siempre he buscado tu felicidad. Y ahora necesito verte. Más que nunca. Por favor, si no me odias..., abre la puerta.

No obtuvo respuesta en los siguientes segundos, pero los sollozos de ella se habían detenido. Finalmente, escuchó el sonido metálico de la llave contra en el picaporte, que giró dos veces. Pero nadie abrió la puerta.

-Rin... Voy a salir, ¿de acuerdo?

Sentía como si la hubiese visto por última vez varios años atrás. En ese momento no recordaba ninguno de sus confusos sentimientos. Lo único que necesitaba saber era que ella no lo odiaba, y que había destrabado la puerta para permitirle verla. Aunque también tenía miedo. ¿Qué expresión tendría Rin en su rostro? ¿Se arrepentiría de haberle permitido abrir la puerta? ¿Se horrorizaría cuando él intentara tocarla?

Len tragó saliva y abrió la puerta.

Del otro lado, contra la pared opuesta del pasillo, estaba Rin. Tenía puestas las mismas ropas que el día anterior, pero su cabello estaba completamente desalineado, y tenía los ojos tan hinchados que apenas podía abrirlos. Le brillaban las mejillas por las lágrimas que se habían secado contra su piel. No lo miraba, tenía los ojos clavados en sus propios pies, y sus hombros se movían un poco cada vez que contenía un sollozo, mordiéndose los labios.

Len quiso pronunciar su nombre, pero no se atrevía a romper el silencio, así que avanzó varios pasos hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su hermana. Extendió ambos brazos, los dejó suspendidos cerca del cuerpo de Rin, como pidiéndole su aprobación antes de tocarla, y luego la abrazó.

Al momento en que sus torsos hicieron contacto, la chica estalló en llanto otra vez, y correspondió el abrazo de Len, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. El muchacho se sintió aliviado. Le acarició la cabeza, y dejó que ella sollozara hasta cansarse, aunque desconocía el verdadero estado de ánimo de Rin, que había dicho sentirse feliz, y sin embargo parecía descorazonada. Se dejaron caer de rodillas al suelo, y estuvieron abrazados durante varios minutos.

Len tenía que admitir que ahora se sentía un poco feliz: el alivio de poder volver a consolarla así era inmenso. "Esa tristeza provocada por ser incapaz de alcanzarla, de abrazarla, de hacerla sentir bien... No es que me sorprenda, pero nunca pensé que podía doler tanto."

-Rin, todo va a estar bien... -susurró, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Sumergió el rostro entre los cabellos de ella- Perdóname... Perdóname por todo, por favor...

Aunque no respondió, la chica no tardó en quedarse dormida en brazos de su gemelo. Len se acomodó contra la pared, y la sostuvo mientras el rostro de Rin descansaba sobre su hombro. Suspiró. A pesar de que no sabía lo que ocurriría después de que ella despertara, sentía un gran alivio porque había dejado de llorar. Le acarició el cabello mientras sin darse cuenta él mismo era vencido por el sueño.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó, lo primero que notó fue el intenso dolor que le recorría el cuello y la espalda, debido a la posición en la que había permanecido durante más de una hora. Se frotó la nuca, y de repente recordó dónde estaba y por qué. Sintió sus manos vacías, y se dio cuenta de que Rin ya no estaba entre sus brazos.<p>

Giró el rostro bruscamente para buscarla, y entonces notó que su hermana estaba a su lado, sentada en la misma posición que él, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Len. Estaba despierta, pero no lo miraba. En cambio, sus ojos se perdían en algún punto del suelo.

-Ah, estás aquí... -pensó en voz alta el muchacho, y suspiró mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano.

Ella sólo soltó un gemido bajo en forma de afirmación.

Len suponía que era mejor evitar el tema, pero no soportaba desconocer los sentimientos de Rin, así que con esfuerzo le preguntó:

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-No... Y me duelen los ojos y la garganta.

-Oh.

-Y me cuesta respirar.

Len se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, porque no podría enfrentar la mirada de Rin si ella decidía verlo mientras le hablaba.

-Perdóname por todo esto, Rin... Perdóname... Es todo mi culpa.

-Lo arruinaste todo, Len.

Las palabras lo atravesaron como una flecha en el pecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aunque tenía los ojos tan secos que las lágrimas eran incapaces de volver a salir.

-Perdóname...

-Podríamos haber seguido igual que siempre... Pero tú no podías soportar ocultar las cosas que me dijiste, ¿verdad?

-Perdón, perdón, Rin...

-Pero, ¿sabes?, no te odio. Creí que podría hacerlo, _intenté_ hacerlo, pero fui totalmente incapaz -se detuvo por un instante, pensativa, sus ojos aún clavados en el suelo-. Puede que suceda algo muy malo conmigo también.

Len soltó una risita sarcástica.

-Puede que sí -pronunció, aún con esa expresión en el rostro. Rin giró un poco la cabeza, y él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando por el rabillo del ojo-. Pero no te das una idea de lo inmensamente feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Incluso creo que no lo merezco.

Inclinó la cabeza para observarla, pensando que ella habría vuelto a mirar el suelo, pero se encontró con los ojos de Rin clavados en los suyos. Por un momento se sintió sorprendido, pero había algo que lo ponía todavía más incómodo. Aún cuando ella estuviera completamente desalineada, y sus ojos estuvieran enrojecidos e hinchados a más no poder..., le parecía hermosa, más hermosa de lo que nunca había pensado que una mujer podía llegar a ser. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, y aunque sabía que todo era culpa suya, al tenerla tan cerca ahora volvía a sentir el deseo de tocarla, de besarla, y sus ojos por un segundo se desviaron hacia los temblorosos labios de Rin.

Automáticamente desvió la mirada, sintiéndose culpable. "Soy una persona terrible. Aún cuando ella está así por mi culpa, yo... Yo sigo viéndola como..."

-¿Sabes? -insistió la chica- Al principio pensé que esto sería el final de nuestra relación. Creí... y aún pienso... que alejarnos sería la solución más lógica y saludable a esto. Así que me pasé la noche llorando, pensando en lo doloroso que era perderte, y en cómo haría para volver a verte a los ojos y decirte todo esto -esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, exactamente igual a la que solía aparecer en el rostro de Len-. Y entonces pensé... "Si me separo de Len, será por mi decisión. Aún cuando sus sentimientos estén mal, todo lo que él quiere es estar a mi lado." -giró la cabeza para verlo, pero el gemelo esquivaba su mirada- "Quiero que todo sea igual que antes.", pensé, "Quiero que Len esté conmigo, me abrace, me haga reír, me escuche cuando me siento sola"... Entonces recordé a Miku, y lo mal que me sentí cuando ustedes dos comenzaron a salir. Al principio pensé que estaba celosa, ya sabes, como: "No quiero que Len pase más tiempo con otra chica que conmigo."

Su hermano la escuchaba con un rostro carente de expresión.

-Lo pensé mucho, pero siempre había algo que no terminaba de convencerme. "No quiero que nadie me aleje de él", era lo que yo decía, pero en el fondo sabía que nunca nadie podría distanciarnos. Sin embargo, cuando te veía con Miku pensaba que te estaba perdiendo. "¿Por qué?", me pregunté. "Es porque va a tener alguien más con quien reír. Es porque alguien más va a tener el poder de hacerlo feliz. No quiero." -esta vez giró el rostro de modo que Len no pudiera verlo- "No quiero que ría con nadie más, ni que abrace a nadie más. No quiero... que exista una persona en su mente aparte de mí."

Len abrió mucho los ojos y la miró, pero la expresión de Rin estaba oculta entre sus cabellos.

-Rin...

-¡Entonces...! -continuó ella, levantando la voz por sobre la de su gemelo, evitando ser interrumpida- Pensé en las cosas que me dijo Miku. Cuando me contó que había una persona que te gustaba, no me preocupé... De repente, me pareció poco realista que existiera una chica que te gustaba, porque nunca te vi prestarle atención a ninguna. Estaba tan segura de ello, que me di cuenta... de que siempre he estado mirándote. Qué estás haciendo, qué expresión tienes en el rostro, con quién hablas, a quién miras... Todo. Siempre he estado mirando todo eso.

-¿Rin, qué estás dic...?

-Y aunque antes de anoche no se me había ocurrido la posibilidad de que la chica que te gustaba pudiera ser yo, de repente me encontré pensando... "Qué alivio. Len no está enamorado de nadie más."

El chico se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Rin apretando la suya, y notó que estaba temblando.

-Hey, Len... ¿No crees que soy muy egoísta? ¿No crees que estoy loca? ¿Que soy una mala persona?

El chico aún intentaba procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sin control. Estiró los brazos hasta colocar las manos sobre las tibias mejillas de ella, e intentó girar su rostro. La chica opuso resistencia, pero al final cedió. El rostro de Rin con el que Len se encontró estaba intensamente sonrojado en su totalidad, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Era una expresión que él nunca antes había visto en su gemela, pero no le pareció extraña, y de alguna forma... lo hacía feliz. "No importa con quién hayas salido o quién te haya besado... Aunque no conocía esta expresión, estoy seguro... de que nadie más la ha visto antes."

-Abre los ojos, Rin.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y Len sabía que estaría llorando si no fuera porque sus ojos ya estaban secos. Algo en su interior le decía que todo iba a salir bien en ese momento, y no pudo evitar sonreírse.

-Ábrelos.

Rin levantó apenas un párpado, y se encontró con el rostro de su hermano tan cerca del suyo que sus narices casi se tocaban.

-¿Te sientes rara cuando me tienes así de cerca?

La chica contuvo la respiración.

-N-no.

-Eso es todo lo que importa -susurró antes de unir sus labios con los de ella.


End file.
